


The Unbreakable Vow

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Lily Evan made an Unbreakable Vow to Severus when they were seventeen. But now, Severus Snape had madly fallen in love to Harry Potter. Will others takes it slightly or is their relationship doomed to failure?





	1. Chapter I Of The Unbreakable Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Chapter I Of Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter! Belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Twenty-eight years ago…

“Severus, I seen the way you look at me, your in love with me, aren’t you?” Lily Evans asked as she stared at the boy in front of her as he, Lily and Remus were in the hallway of Hogwarts as Lily and Remus were late for class but Severus was ditching class since he hated Charms.

“Why would I fall for a Mudblood?” Severus snapped as Remus was about to draw out his wand from his pocket but Lily shook her head at him.

“Don’t deny it Severus. Even though you don’t think that I was watching, I knew that you were staring at me out off the corner of my eye,” Lily said.

Severus glared at her, “why is Lupin here? Your plotting something against me, aren’t you?” He asked angrily.

“You know that James and I are dating, right Severus?” Lily asked.

Severus sneered, “of course I know. The whole entire damn school knows it!”

“Watch your tongue while talking to a lady!” Remus snapped.

Severus shot him a look, “why’d I listen to you, you pathetic werewolf?”

“Enough! Severus, had you ever heard of a Unbreakable Vow?” Lily asked.

Severus nodded, “of course. It’s in one of those advanced books that I’ve read about it,” he said.

“Well, I was wondering, would you like to participate in it? I know that you heard that Sirius would be the godfather for my child,” Lily said.

Severus stared at her, “y-you are pregnant?” He stuttered.

Lily chuckled, “goodness no. My mother would have a shock if I were. But I just gotten a feeling that James and I are the one to get married soon and I want you to be with my child whenever Sirius isn’t around,” she explained.

“But James, his going to find out about it,” Severus said as he shot another look at Remus.

Lily shook her head, “Remus won’t tell.”

“Why chose me? Why not choose Remus instead?”

“Cause Remus is a werewolf Severus. You know how he is during full moons if he doesn’t drink his potion,” Lily said as she glared at Remus.

“It wasn’t my fault for tricking Severus that night! It was Sirius and James!” He snapped.

“Please Severus, for me?” Lily asked.

Severus glared at her before sighing, “alright. But I must warn you, I have already join forces with you-know-who,” he said.

Lily nodded, “I know,” she said as she and the two boys went inside an empty classroom nearby as Lily knelt in front of Severus as Severus sat at a chair.

Lily nodded to Remus as he took out his wand and Lily put her hand on top of Severus that was on the desk, “will you, Severus Snape, protect my child while he/she is in Hogwarts schooling here?” She asked.

“Of course.”

A few flames came from Remus wand as it began circling around the two participants. 

“When the Dark Lord is defeated, will you always protect my child after that?”

“Yes.”

A second layer of flames came from the wand.

“Will you comfort my child if he/she is hurt?”

“I will.”

A third layer of flames came from the wand as it was now getting stronger as the last statement of the treaty was coming.

“Will you, Severus Snape, love my child like any parent would? Get to know my child, always be with my child and so on?”

Severus looked at Lily’s eyes as he nodded, “of course.”

At that last statement, the flames circled the two participants around and around until it vanished into thin air as their was a little mark on Severus arm indicating that he had made an Unbreakable Vow that it said: Lily Evans name on it while Lily has the same thing on her arm but has Severus name on it instead.

It was only visible to Severus, Lily and Remus and Lily’s child whom will be born.

Twenty-eight years later…

“Stupefy!”

“Protego!”

Harry shielded himself from a small jinx made by none other then Draco Malfoy as the two participants were running late to class. Draco had tried jinxing Harry while in Defense Against the Dark Arts class and he succeeded once while Harry wasn’t looking or if one of his friends weren’t looking as well, the class had laughed…. (well, particularly the Slytherins) as the DADA teacher un-jinxed Harry as he made them both stay after class without given the two a note.

Both Draco and Harry had to spend detention with Filch the next two Fridays, which was to Harry dismay since he doesn’t like Filch at all. Draco stopped using jinxes for a moment or so as they both saw Professor Dumbledore walking around the corridors, “run along lads, Professor Snape is in a foul mood today,” he said as Harry grumbled and Draco smirked at him.

The two boys ran to their potion class, and true to Dumbledore’s word, Snape was in a foul mood as he glared at the two boys who had just entered his classroom. “Tell me a good reason why that both of are you fashionably twenty minutes late to my class?” He asked angrily as the whole class became quiet and was watching the trio.

“Professor Spangler made us wait after class to give us both detentions,” Harry spoken up bravely as Draco didn’t gesture or say anything.

Severus stared at him for a moment in his eyes before saying: “Draco, you’ll be having detention with me tonight after dinner as for you Potter, you’ll be having the same detention with me tomorrow night after dinner.”

Harry grumbled as he and Draco sat at their usual place, it wasn’t long as Draco was about to jinx Harry where he was seating at but to everyone’s surprise, Severus had said: “expelliarmus!” As Draco’s wand shot out from his hand as it fell in the middle of the floor.

Everyone looked up at Severus surprised, “accio Draco’s wand,” Severus said as the wand flew from the ground and towards Severus who glared at Draco for a moment before tucking his wand away.

“What just happened?” Harry asked quietly and surprised as he was looking between Severus and Draco at the same time.

“I had no idea. Didn’t he protect you from numerous occasions from Draco’s jinxes before as well?” Hermione asked.

Harry frowned, “now that you mentioned it, he had. I wonder why though; he doesn’t like me at all and yet, his protecting me.”

Draco was seething within the inside of him as he knew that he couldn’t do anything without his wand in the rest of his classes later, even though Severus was his godfather, wouldn’t he be on his side since he was, after all, Head of Slytherin?

He shot Blaise a look and at Pansy who both shrugged, he growled softly. He has to ask his godfather why he was protecting Potter since he came to this school. There was something between the two that the two weren’t telling him at all.

tbc...

me: I made the unbreakable vow sound right that doesn't involve with you-know-who.

harry: so that severus could protect him not concerning with you-know-who?

me: right.

severus: this takes place during 7th-year.

draco: so we defeated you-know-who about a year ago or so?

me: about.

Pansy: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

me: not everything is accurate. so don't tell me to change some things or grammar cause it's done in my USB drive.

Blaise: review and update!


	2. Chapter II Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Harry gets his permission slip sign to go to Hogsmeade from Severus.   


* * *

Chapter II Of Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter! Belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

“This is going to be awesome! The first Quidditch match of the year!” Ron exclaimed as he, Harry and Hermione were going to the Great Hall for dinner that night.

Harry nodded, “the first game against Ravenclaw,” he said.

“I wonder who’s the new seeker is. Now that Cho Chang is gone,” Ron said as the trio made their way to the Gryffindor table to sit down.

“I heard that it was a fourth year,” Ginny’s voice said as she sat next to Harry as Ron was sitting next to Hermione.

“She must be good then,” Ron said.

“Did I told you what happened during potion class today, Ron?” Hermione asked as Ron shook his head and Hermione began telling him the event.

“Blimey! His more protective then you then he was before!” 

“Shush Ron! You don’t want anyone else to hear, do you?” Hermione asked as she glanced nervously around and nobody was staring at them.

“He protected me before during my first year, remember during the Quidditch match?” Harry asked as Hermione explained to Ginny what happened that day as Ron nodded slowly.

“Harry! Ron!” A voice called out as the two looked and saw their Quidditch captain, Angelina Johnson coming towards the two.

“Something wrong Angelina?” Ron asked.

“No. Just wanted to tell you both that the first practice of Quidditch is tomorrow after classes,” Angelina said.

Harry’s mouth gaped, “I…I can’t,” he said.

Angelina stared at him, “why not?”

“I got detention with Snape after dinner tomorrow cause of my tardiness,” he said as Angelina nodded.

“Ah, I heard about that during Ancient Ruins,” she said.

“You got Ancient Ruins?” Ron asked.

Angelina nodded, “a bit farther then Hermione’s class is though. Love Ancient Ruins,” she said as Hermione grinned.

“I’ll practice with Ron after tomorrow,” Harry said suddenly as Angelina looked at him in the eyes and nodded.

“Very well. Good luck with your detention with Snape!” She said before leaving the Great Hall, Harry mumbled as he didn’t want tomorrow to come but he knew, he had no other choice.

Tomorrow night…

Harry glared at Severus who was glaring icily down at him as Harry was sitting at the desk who looked back at the board. “You want me to write that until you are satisfied and when detention is over?”

“Do you want to clean cauldrons like Mr. Malfoy did last night?” 

Harry glared back at him, “no. Lines are better,” he snapped as Severus glared at him before retreating to his desk to grade papers.

Harry took out a couple of parchments and a quill along with a couple of bottles of ink as he began writing the lines, he had no idea how long he sat in that empty classroom as the only sounds were scratching noises coming from the two quills.

“Professor?” Harry asked softly as he stopped writing momentarily as he was looking down at the parchment in front of him. The other ignored him as he continued busily with his work, “professor!” Harry exclaimed loudly and that stopped Severus from writing as he stood up and went in front at Harry as he glared down at him.

“What is it Po…Harry?” 

Harry was startled for a moment before he regain his composure, “I was wondering, why are you so protective of me, professor? Just now, you just called me by my given name,” he pointed out.

“The Unbreakable Vow,” Severus said quietly but Harry heard him.

“What?”

“I’m sure if you tell your friend about it, she could tell you,” Severus said confidently as he went back to his desk.

“Professor, I was wondering,” Harry began as Severus looked at him and mentioned him to continue, “could you, sign this permission slip form? I know that the Dursley’s supposed to be the one to signed it, but after blowing up my uncle’s sister, they didn’t signed it,” Harry said as he shifted nervously.

Severus looked at him, “why would you think that I would sign your form?”

Harry gulped, “cause you had some connection with my parents before and I always thought that you were a friend of my mother’s even though my father didn’t like it one bit,” he explained.

Severus looked at him before returning towards to where Harry sat, “let me see your form,” he said.

“Sir?”

“Do you want to go to Hogsmeade or not?”

Harry nodded quickly as he took it out from his bag and gave it to Severus, Severus took one of the unwritten parchment from Harry as Severus wrote his name on the slip and began writing a quick note to McGonagall who was in charge of the students going to Hogsmeade weekend.

“Accio Envelope,” Severus said as an envelope came from his desk and Severus put the note into it as he made a sealing charm. “Harry, this note only belongs to McGonagall, do you understand me? I made a sealing charm on it so nobody could read it besides her and if anyone breaks the seal, nobody could read the note anyway. I believe that the next Hogsmeade weekend is this weekend?”

Harry nodded excitedly, “yes sir.”

“Then, you may go.”

Harry looked at him confused, “sir?”

“I believe you have an essay in my class that’s due on Friday and the day is nearly Thursday, am I right?” Harry nodded in embarrassment, “then tell me why you hadn’t started it yet? I assign this assignment a week ago,” Severus said.

“Uh, was busy catching up in my other classes and got detention with Filch the next two Fridays,” Harry replied.

Severus looked at him, “you got detention from that DADA professor, right?” Harry nodded slowly, “I’ll speak with Professor Spangler and Filch tomorrow about your detention. Now go on before I changed my mind of letting you leave,” Severus said.

Harry looked at him before giving the parchments he had used to him as he grabbed the note and the signed permission slip form as he put the two into his bag before leaving the classroom. He smiled to himself; he can’t wait to tell Hermione and Ron!

tbc...

me: Oh yea, when I was writing this chapter, I totally forgot one detail from the last chapter until I remembered when I was writing the final chapters on my USB drive.

Hermione: What's that?

me: the mark from the Unbreakable Vow that appeared on Severus arm. So, don't be surprised if I didn't put that on the later chapters.

Ron: Well, it's just a minor detail, isn't it?

me: Hopefully you'll still like tis story without even noticing it.

Harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Severus: review and update!


	3. Chapter III Of Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Harry tells Ron and Hermione about the Unbreakable Vow as they head towards to Hogsmeade.   


* * *

Chapter III Of Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Harry decided to tell the news to Hermione and Ron on Friday instead as it would certainly made their day and it did! Harry had delivered the permission slip and the private note to McGonagall right before classes started yesterday morning, he didn’t want to forget and yet, he was too excited. Harry then told Hermione about what Severus told him, what the Unbreakable Vow was and Hermione frowned.

“The Unbreakable Vow is a very strong spell Harry,” Hermione said.

“What is the Unbreakable Vow anyway?” Ron asked.

“Whoever is cast upon it must do whatever the teller tells it to do. But if that someone is unable to do a certain task for that teller, that person will die,” Hermione explained and that froze Harry to the spot.

“So, Professor Snape will die if he doesn’t protect me? But he was a spy for you-know-who! He didn’t protected me when I was captured!” Harry exclaimed.

“Perhaps your mother or father knew about him joining the dark forces and didn’t say a statement about it during the ritual,” Hermione said slowly.

“You know what I think? I think it was Harry’s mother who cast it upon Professor Snape,” Ron said.

“Why’d you think that Ron?” Harry asked.

“Think about it! Remember what Sirius told you during fifth year about your father and Snape? Your father was teasing him and calling him names! If it wasn’t for your mother coming to the rescue, well, I don’t know what to say,” Ron said.

“For once, I agree with Ronald,” Hermione said.

“Is that all what it does to the Unbreakable Vow?” Harry asked Hermione, unknown to the three, none other then Draco Malfoy and his cronies who were listening nearby were watching them closely.

“Well, a Bonder has to be the third party, and I don’t think it was Sirius,” Hermione said as she eyed Harry and Ron.

“Remus! Remus was the Bonder to the Unbreakable Vow!” The two boys exclaimed.

That did it. Draco came forward as the trio were walking towards to Hogsmeade, “my godfather would never do that!” He hissed.

Harry paled slightly; did he hear the whole entire conversation?

“Staring at your expression on your face Potter, I hear that you are worried that I heard the whole entire thing? Well, unfortunately I did. I don’t believe what you said Potter! Snape is my godfather and he would never betray my mother who also did a Unbreakable Vow to him!” Draco spat. 

“Is that possible Hermione? Having two Unbreakable Vows to the same person?” Harry asked.

“I hear that a couple wizards did it and die eventually since they could not keep up the promises held,” Hermione said.

“See Potter! Then you must be lying! You probably just want attention to yourself,” Draco said amused.

“I’m not lying Malfoy! Snape told me himself!”

“How so?”

“He just said: ‘Unbreakable Vow’ but he never mentioned anything to me about my parents and him doing it,” Harry explained.

Draco glared at him angrily before storming off hurriedly with the rest of his cronies without looking back.

“So where of?” Ron asked excitedly.

“What about Honeydukes? I want to get some treats for me and Snape,” Harry said.

“Thanking him for signing the permission slip?” Hermione asked with a grin.

Harry nodded, “without him, I would probably be back in the castle, studying my ass of or something,” he said.

“So does that mean that you don’t hate him? I mean, you are just finding out that he did the Unbreakable Vow with your parents,” Ron said.

“Perhaps Malfoy is telling the truth. I mean, Snape probably wants a pace of change between us. Even though I am James son,” Harry pointed out.

Hermione shook her head, “I don’t think Snape will lie. He only lies if he covers up something from you-know-who and since you-know-who is dead…”

“Then Snape wouldn’t be lying to me what he told me yesterday night,” Harry finished.

“Hey guys!”

The trio looked up and saw Neville along with Luna coming towards them with treats in their hands as Neville was licking a lollipop while Luna was eating cotton candy.

“Hey Neville, Luna. Just came from Honeydukes?” Harry asked.

Both of them nodded, “we are onto our way to the Quills Shop. My quill is broken and I need new ink bottles anyway,” Luna explained.

Hermione blinked, “oh yea, I also need to go there later as well,” she said.

“Hey, did you guys hear?” Neville asked.

“What Neville?” Ron asked.

“There’s going to be a carnival in town. It’s going to be like a Muggle carnival but the one’s that are running it are witches and wizards!” Neville exclaimed.

“Really? When?” Ron asked.

“In about two weeks. Next Friday is the Quidditch game against Ravenclaw, isn’t it?” Neville asked Harry who nodded.

“All right then. See you guys later!” Luna said and with that saying, she dragged Neville off as the two headed towards the Quills store.

“Oh, look who it is!” Hermione said suddenly.

Harry and Ron looked and to their surprised, Snape was walking with McGonagall and Dumbledore and they were heading their way.

“I wonder what his doing here,” Ron murmured.

“Yea, Snape never comes to Hogsmeade before,” Hermione agreed.

“Probably out looking for me,” Harry said as the two looked at him.

“Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione,” a voice said as the trio jumped and saw it was Dumbledore who spoke first as Severus and Minerva were staring at them. 

“Hello professors,” the trio managed to get out as Albus smiled.

“Well, have a good time while you are here, alright?” He asked as he stared at Harry as they nodded and left quickly.

“Well, that was new,” Ron said quietly as Harry silently agreed as they entered Honeydukes to go and buy their sweets.

tbc...

me: I'm done with this story so I'm updating about every three days.

Draco: I hate the Golden Trio now, but later on, I won't.

Ron: he means the sequel.

me: RON! 

Ron: What?

me: I'm not done with the sequel!!!

Ron: Oh...

me: u see why I forgot about that small detail?

Harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Luna: review and update.


	4. Chapter IV Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Hermione suspects something is going on between Harry and Severus as Harry brings Severus a special treat from Honeydukes.  


* * *

Chapter IV Of Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

The next day was Saturday, Harry was glad for it since it gave him the chance to take a break from all the studying that he had been doing even though he went to Hogsmeade yesterday.

Then he realized something; he still hadn’t given Snape the sweets he bought in Honeydukes with Hermione and Ron. He groaned, the trio had come back from Hogsmeade nearly quarter to nine at night.

They ate supper at a local restaurant there and it was to their surprise that they saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape eating at the local restaurant just as they were ordering and they were about two tables away from them.

Harry didn’t want to give the sweets back then since so many witnesses were there, so he decided he should wait till later. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair in the common room, “something wrong Harry?” Ron asked as he was playing chess with Dean as Hermione was finishing up her homework for the time being.

“I still hadn’t given the treats that I bought for you-know-who,” Harry said as Ron stared at him along with Dean as Hermione stopped writing for a moment.

“Come with me Harry,” Hermione said as she gestured to the vacant couch and the two sat on it while Ron continued playing chess with Dean.

“What is it?” Harry asked once they were sitting down.

“Are you in love with him Harry?”

“WHAT! Of course not! Who wants to fall in love with that greasy old git?” Harry asked as he felt eyes around the room as Harry laughed nervously as everyone returned to what they were doing.

“My intuition is never wrong Harry. I mean, look at Ron and I! We got together last year,” Hermione said.

“Yea, took you what, six years to figure out that his the one?” Harry asked annoyed.

“Fine. Then what about Neville and Luna? Or Ginny and Seamus, huh?”

Harry twitched, “well, you are certainly wrong about this one,” he said.

Hermione chuckled, “why don’t you use your invisibility cloak and that map? I’ll lend you out so nobody would get suspicious.”

“How would you know where I am though?”

“Just hold my hand until we are out,” Hermione suggested as Harry nodded as he got up and ran up to the boys’ dormitory as they got ready for the plan.

Harry was now in the hallway were so many few students were walking around as most were either in the library, Great Hall, outside, and so on. He looked at the map, sure enough, Snape was inside his classroom sitting still as it seems.

Harry hurriedly went to his classroom as he held onto the bag of treats tightly into his hand, he opened the door and he looked and saw that Severus was bit confused until the door closed and Harry took off his invisibility cloak.

“Harry, is something wrong being visible?” 

Harry blushed in embarrassment as Severus thought that blush was amusing to him, “well, I didn’t want to be seen with these,” he said as he went towards Snape’s desk and put the bag on it.

“What is it?” Severus asked curiously.

Harry smiled at him, “I bought you treats in Honeydukes for thanking you to sign my permission slip form,” he replied.

Severus looked within the bag as he pulled a content of chocolates, “hopefully they are my favorites,” he said.

Harry’s smile turned into a frown, “I’m sorry sir, but I don’t know your favorites. So I just got the contents that varies,” he said.

“To be honest, my favorites are: Caramel, plain and dark chocolate,” Severus said as he pop a chocolate into his mouth and it was with strawberry filling. “Although, strawberry isn’t that bad,” he admitted as Harry chuckled.

“I’m glad you like it sir.”

“Now that you are here, did you told anyone about the Unbreakable Vow?” Harry froze, did Malfoy told him? “Yes Harry, Draco came to me after breakfast and was furious about the Unbreakable Vow that I given to your mother. Though I told him it wasn’t true and I did the Unbreakable Vow to his mother instead,” Severus explained.

“So it is true sir? That you didn’t take the Unbreakable Vow with Draco’s parents?”

“Narcissa wanted to though without Lucius permission,” Severus said slowly as Harry thought that Narcissa was Draco’s mother and he had only seen her once in Diagon Ally before. 

“Sir, if I may, why did you took it with my mother instead? I thought you hated her?”

Severus shook his head, “I didn’t hate her Harry. I was in love with her,” he said as he looked at Harry and Harry’s eyes were wide.

“I-In love? But…” Harry was lost for words as he stared at Severus surprised and shocked.

“I’m sure if you ask Remus he’ll be able to tell you. After all, he was the Bonder of the Unbreakable Vow we did,” Severus said.

“So, we were right about that. Remus was the Bonder,” Harry murmured.

“Harry, I don’t want you telling anyone about the Unbreakable Vow again. Draco was about to tell the whole entire school until he wanted some proof. I’m sure you’ll tell your friends that,” he said as Harry nodded. 

“I still got one question sir, so you refused the Unbreakable Vow from Draco’s mother?”

Severus nodded, “she was furious that she didn’t know that I already took a Unbreakable Vow from someone else. I don’t know who she gotten for as another to do the Unbreakable Vow, but it took her sister to stop her from killing me that night since I refused,” he said.

“That is all I needed to know then sir,” Harry said quietly as he turned back to leave.

“Harry?”

Harry stopped as he looked back at Severus, “yea?”

“You can call me by my given name while we are in private if you wish,” Severus said and that rewarded him with a smile from Harry. “Thank you for the treats Harry,” Severus said as he pop another chocolate in his mouth as he sighed in relieved that it tasted caramel, Harry chuckled to himself as he left the classroom to go back to the Gryffindor common room again. 

 

tbc...

me: You know what's weird? I'm reading the sixth book of Harry Potter right now and I never knew there was a chapter that's called the 'Unbreakable Vow.'

Ron: we are practically two chapteres away from it.

me: actually one chapter.

Hermione: well, why don't we clarify some things?

me: alright. Here are some things that you might want to know about the story:

1) It's during the 7th-year in Hogwarts  
2) Severus made the Unbreakable Vow when he was seventeen  
3) Severus was in love with Lily but Lily was dating James but Lily knew about Severus interest in her.  
4) Voldemort is dead. They defeated him about a year ago or so. Harry defeated him.

Severus: is that all?

me: So I'm not sure what year Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell is in. So forgive me if I got it wrong and if I put 'em in tis story. 

Dean: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Harry: review and update!


	5. Chapter V Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Gryffindor plays against Ravenclaw and Dumbledore tells everyone about the upcoming Yule Ball.   


* * *

Chapter V Of The Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

It was now finally the Friday that everyone was waiting for. Gryffindor against Ravenclaw! Harry finally knew who the new seeker was and it was someone new from outside the team as she never played on the team before until now, her name was: Emily Star.

It’s been half an hour into the game as Gryffindor was leading to ninety points while Ravenclaw had thirty points. Gryffindor has this in the bag, even if they do loose, it was only one game. 

Also, if they do loose, it would be the second time loosing to them since Harry’s third year in Hogwarts but it was all thanks to the Dementors invasion. Harry shivered, it was quite chilly in the beginning of August even though autumn was starting.

“Are you alright Harry?” A voice asked.

Harry looked around and saw it was Emily right by him, “yea Emily, I’m alright,” he said as he frantically looked around for the snitch.

While he frantically looked for the snitch, he found Snape sitting at the Gryffindor tower with the rest of the teachers who were cheering for Gryffindor. His eyes narrowed, shouldn’t he be in class teaching or did he cancelled class just to be out here? 

He saw someone zooming in front of him and he looked and saw that it was Emily, she had found the snitch and was chasing after it. Harry growled as he took off after her, both of them were barely touching the ground as they were neck-to-neck.

Harry carefully stood up on his broomstick as Emily stared at him in amazement, he walked towards slowly to the front as he stretched out his hand and he had caught the snitch. While he caught the snitch, he fell onto the ground on his back as he heard a whistle blowing and then cheering from the Gryffindor’s side.

“Congratulation Harry,” a voice said.

Harry opened his eyes as he didn’t know that they closed and he was staring at Emily who had her hand out to help him, he smiled as he took it. “Thanks Emily,” he said and with that said, the Quidditch players took their leave as they changed in the locker room.

Beginning of dinner…

“I wonder what’s the big announcement,” Hermione said as they waited for Professor Dumbledore to come out with it as they hadn’t starting eating it yet.

“Don’t know really,” Harry said gloomy.

“What’s wrong with you mate?” Ron asked.

“First detention with Filch tonight,” he murmured.

Ron whistled, “well, at least it be over quick,” he said.  
“With Malfoy,” Harry added as Ron groaned.

Just then they heard a tapping noise as Professor Dumbledore was standing by the podium as he had walked through the backdoor.

“With all these recent events during the summer, I may have forgotten to add a little detail during the opening ceremony of the term,” Dumbledore began as there were murmurs around him. “Now, does everyone remembered what happened in the Yule Ball last year?” Again, he heard murmurs as some were staring at Draco and his cronies.

“The culprit never got caught for spiking the drink in the punch. So, therefore, I am taking consequences. The Yule Ball would be hold in two weeks before Christmas break, I will make an announcement when the date will be in the middle of November. Although, this time, only fourth years and above are allowed to go,” Dumbledore said.

There was now chaos around the room as the younger one’s below fourth year were the one’s that were yelling at him.

“That isn’t fair!”

“I know who did it! It was Michael!”

“Why now? Why didn’t you restrict them before?”

“This is so unfair! The older kids must have done it, not us!”

“SILENCE!” Dumbledore’s voice cried out through the Great Hall and that made everyone shut up immediately. “What’s done is done. I will also take this to consideration next year if this keeps of happening. Also, I may have restricted this long ago but I have talked to some of the staff members here, I am allowing students who are sixth years or above to be allow to ask a teacher out. But to this consideration, nothing more will happen in that night except go to the Yule Ball,” Dumbledore said and with that said, he sat down as the food appeared on everyone’s table.

“Bloody hell! So we could ask a teacher?” Rom asked in amazement.

“Didn’t you hear Professor Dumbledore? They did this before but something happened and Professor Dumbledore made it stopped,” Hermione said.

“At least we aren’t first years anymore,” Ron murmured as Harry agreed.

“Harry, his looking at you,” Hermione whispered to him as Harry looked at her as Hermione gestured to the staff table where she was looking at Snape and Harry saw that he was staring at him.

Harry blushed embarrassed, “why’s he looking?”

“Probably going to ask you to the Yule Ball so that you won’t get hurt,” Hermione said with a grin as Ron looked up suddenly and Harry glared at her.

“Wait, who’s asking Harry out to the Yule Ball?” Ron asked confused.

“You should ask him to the carnival that’s coming up next week Harry. You are coming, right?” Hermione asked excitedly.

Harry snorted, “not with him, I’m not,” he said.

“Harry!” Hermione whined.

Ron was looking back and forth as he was confused on what was going on between his girlfriend and his best mate.

Harry grumbled, “fine, I’ll ask him!” He said in annoyance as Hermione cheered and hugged him tightly as Harry was expecting in his mind that Severus would say he was busy that night or something.

Ron looked again to Harry and Hermione as he sighed, “I had no idea what you two are talking about,” he said out loud as he drank from his goblet. 

Hermione untangled herself as she grinned at her boyfriend, “I’ll tell you later,” she said as Ron nodded and Harry sighed.

tbc...

me: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Ron: Happy fourth of july!

Hermione: review and update!


	6. Chapter VI Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Harry asks Severus to the carnival as they shared their first brief kiss.   


* * *

Chapter VI Of The Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Harry knew that he should go and ask Severus to come with him to the carnival next week. But that would sound like they were dating or something. Which they weren’t! But he needed evidence so that Hermione wouldn’t go all over him as to wondering why Snape wasn’t with him at the moment or if he did ask him at all.

Harry growled, and that is where he was now, making his way over to Snape’s classroom. Even though it was a Sunday, the man was in his classroom, grading papers throughout the day as he usually spends the night within the private quarters. 

“Where do you think your going Potter?” A sneered voice asked.

Harry groaned as he looked and saw it was Draco coming towards him with his cronies, “it’s none of your business Malfoy,” he shot back.

“The only thing that I could think of is going to Professor Snape’s classroom, I’m right, aren’t I Potter?”

“If I am, what are you going to do about it Malfoy? You don’t decide what to do for me!”

Malfoy laughed, “if it comes to my godfather, it is,” he said as he took out his wand and Harry did the same as Draco’s cronies also did.

“Well, well. What’s going on here?” A voice asked.

The group looked and saw it was Professor Spangler, “it’s nothing professor,” Harry said a little too quickly as he put back his wand.

“Potter, Malfoy. I know that both of you aren’t dueling without someone’s permission,” another voice said.

The two turned around and saw Professor Snape, glaring at each and one of them.

“Ah, just going out for a morning stroll, that’s all professor,” Draco said as he and his cronies put back their wands and left quickly without another word.

Professor Snape looked at Professor Spangler and then at Harry before leaving once again as Harry blinked, “professor! I need to speak with you for a moment!” Harry called out to Snape as Snape stopped momentarily and Harry said good-bye to Professor Spangler as Spangler left.

Professor Snape headed towards an empty classroom as Harry followed him; Snape locked the door with a spell as he turned to stare at Harry. “What is it that you want to talk to me about Harry?”

Harry shifted nervously as he looked up at his professor, “I was wondering, have you heard about that carnival that’s coming next week?”

Severus nodded, “it’s the new talk of the town Harry. Why? Are you asking me to come with you?” He asked as he tried not to smile at Harry.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously, “something like that,” he admitted.

“Harry, as much as I want to go with you, I can’t.” Harry’s face had seem disappointed as Severus explained the situation to him, “what would the students think if I was suddenly hanging out with you and your friends? My reputation could be jeopardize,” he said.

“So your reputation is your first priority then?”

“Potter, you should understand this,” Severus said.

“I thought you were supposed to protect me! You made that Unbreakable Vow to mom!”

“To protect you! I could have refused her and did the Unbreakable Vow to Draco’s mother instead!”

Harry sneered, “I can’t blame mom for not loving you. Whoever wants to become your lover, you greasy git!”

That did it. It was a good thing that the classroom has no windows and Severus had locked the door, now that Severus had pushed Harry against the wall and the two were facing against each other as their noses touch.

“I did everything that I can in my power to protect you while you are here in Hogwarts Potter! At least show me some gratitude!”

Harry glared at him, “gratitude? All you protected me was small tricks and jinxes coming from Malfoy or any of the Slytherins! You never protected me from Voldemort!”

“I was a spy back then Potter! Think with your thick skull for once! If I had protected you when you were with him, I would have be killed instantly!”

“Better you then me,” Harry shot back. Severus pulled out his wand as he had it right on his neck, “if you killed me, you would die instantly cause you didn’t do your duty in protecting me cause of the Unbreakable Vow,” Harry said with a smirk.

Severus glared at him and without warning; he pulled his wand back and kissed him soundly on the lips. He thought for sure that Harry was going to pull back and call for Dumbledore to help him out and Severus was prepared for the consequences, but he never imagined that Harry would be kissing back so eagerly as well.

They both moaned as both of their groins came in contact with each other and almost made them come as well as Severus stopped abruptly and he heard Harry whimper, “why’d you stopped?” He asked as he was short of breath.

“I shouldn’t have done what I did. I’ll go and pack my stuff as you’ll get ready to go and tell Dumbledore what I’ve done,” Severus said as he turned.

He stopped as he felt someone grabbed his arm as he looked back at Harry, “he would get me expel as well if I told him that I kissed back,” he said.

“Then why’d you kiss me?”

“Why’d you kiss me first?”

“…”

“…”

Severus sighed as he had lost the battle with the puppy look he was getting from Harry, “I developed him feelings towards you throughout the years you were here. I was afraid I would loose you when we fought the Dark Lord last year,” he said slowly.

“So protecting me throughout the school years made your feelings more adequate?”

Severus nodded, “but what about you? You kissed back you know.”

Harry blushed, “I was having feelings for you since even before the battle of Voldemort,” he admitted.

Severus looked at Harry dead in the eye, “even though we do have developed feelings for one another, we can not do anything with each other.”

“Why not? You know that I’m off age professor!”

“That’s why. I’m still your teacher and you’re a student here in Hogwarts still. If anybody catches us doing inappropriate things with each other, I will get fired and you expelled. We don’t want that, do we?”

Harry nodded slowly, “could I at least tell my friends about me and you? I’m sure they want to know what’s wrong with me lately,” Harry said with a shrug.

Severus shook his head, “no one. Not until we make this relationship official and not even Draco Malfoy should know,” he said with a glare as Harry nodded slowly. “Now, your friends should be waiting for you. Off you go,” Severus said as Harry looked at him one last time before departing the classroom.

tbc....

me: well, today is triple 7! That is why I'm updating all my stories today! I almost forgot that today was triple 7!

Harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Severus: if you need something to clarify, just ask!

Draco: review and update!


	7. Chapter VII Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Harry and the others goes into the carnival that's in town.  


* * *

Chapter VII Of The Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

“This is so awesome!” Ron exclaimed as soon as the trio entered the carnival the next Saturday afternoon. They finally decided to go to the afternoon as they would be spending the rest of the day their until nightfall.

“Ronald, win me that teddy bear?” Hermione asked as Ron looked and he saw a white teddy bear hanging on a booth wall as it was as game where the gamer had to play tic-tac-toe with three balls.

Ron twitched, “that seems difficult to get Hermione,” he said as Hermione was about to protest but the trio heard a squeal near them as they saw Draco handing the same teddy bear to Pansy Parkinson.

“You’re the greatest Draco!” Pansy exclaimed as she hugged the teddy bear tightly and then kissed Draco on the cheek affectionately.

Ron turned green as Harry glared at both of them and Hermione was about to vomit, “I think I’m going to be sick,” Ron murmured.

Pansy held onto Draco’s arm as the two passed by the trio as Draco stuck his tongue out at them as they left out off sight.

“But seriously Ron, could you win it for me?” Hermione asked with her puppy look, the same one that Harry had given to Snape as Harry chuckled at the moment.

Ron sighed, “I’ll try Hermione,” he said as Hermione squealed and the two proceeded to the booth while Harry went over to another booth. Harry bought a chocolate ice cream as he licked it and then bit into it.

“Having a good time Mr. Potter?” A voice asked casually.

That made Harry jumped and almost dropped his ice cream onto the ground as he turned and saw Severus behind him, “pro-professor! You scared me!”

Severus smirked, “that was my intention. Where are your pesky friends?”

“They aren’t pesky! What are you doing here anyway professor? I thought you were grading your papers or something?”

“Oh, I’m one of the fewest teachers selected to be here to watch out for trouble,” Severus said as he saw many students looking at the two.

“I bet,” Harry mumbled.

“Now run along Potter. I’m sure your pesky friends are waiting for you somewhere,” Severus said as he continued strolling the grounds.

“What was that about?” Ron asked as he and Hermione came as soon as Ron had won Hermione the prize-winning teddy bear that she wanted.  
“It’s nothing really,” Harry said but he saw the smile that Hermione given him.

“Bet the git was trying to give us detention or something if we done something wrong,” Ron said as Harry didn’t say anything.

“Oh, leave Professor Snape along Ron. His out patrolling the grounds, come on Harry. Let’s go on rides and stuff,” Hermione said pulling his arm.

Which they did but Harry pointed out he was still eating his ice cream so they decided to go on the Ferris Wheel firstly and then the bumper cars and so on. Harry even won a medium sized water gun as he smirked, triumphantly he squirted Draco while Snape wasn’t around or any of the teachers as Draco was yet again, taunting him.

Even Ron won stuffed animals as well. He won a stuffed cat for Ginny and a dog for himself. Hermione had smiled at him and saying how a good big brother he was to Ginny as Ron blushed in embarrassment.

Harry stretched as they were finishing up a game they were playing, “so, where to next?” Hermione asked as Ron lost the game and she heard Harry’s stomach growl as well as Ron’s. Hermione chuckled, “I guess we can go to a small diner that’s near the carnival. It’s only five minutes walk,” she said and the trio went.

To their amazement, the diner was packed with students who were starving as well as Ron saw Ginny with Neville and Ron gave her the stuffed cat he won her as Ginny squealed and hugged him.

Harry looked around the small diner and then he saw Severus sitting with Hagrid and Minerva McGonagall. 

“What’s wrong Harry?” Hermione asked worriedly as she saw Harry had stopped moving and was staring at one place.

“Snape. His here,” Harry said as Hermione turned to look and sure enough, she saw Severus with Hagrid and McGonagall.

“I wonder what that greasy git is doing here,” Ron said unhappily as he returned as he had gotten three menus.

“His not that bad Ron,” Hermione said as Ron gave her a stare of surprise.

“Well, look what do we have here. Fancy seeing you here again Mr. Potter,” a familiar voice said as the trio looked up.

“Good evening professor,” Hermione said politely but Severus ignored her and he was staring at Harry instead who glared back at him icily even though the two were just acting around other students but they knew the consequences if they don’t act and acted lovers.

“Yea professor, good evening,” Harry said sarcastically as Severus glared at him.

“I had just an interesting chat with Malfoy before you trio came in here,” he said as Ron looked at Hermione and Harry frantically. “Oh yes, he told me about a certain someone squirting him with a water gun. I must confiscate that Potter,” Severus said as he held out his hand so that Harry could give the toy to him.

“What? Just for squirting him?” Harry asked as he couldn’t believe his ears.

“You’ll get it back of course, in your next detention with me,” Severus said as Harry groaned and he knew he hadn’t a choice so he gave the water pistol to Severus who tucked it inside his robes.

“Sir, when is my next detention?”

“I’ll tell you Monday after class,” Severus said coolly as he returned to the table where Hagrid and McGonagall were seating.

“Bloody Malfoy is a traitor. He was going to hex all of us after you squirted him but held down since he knew he was going to get in trouble with the venders and the other teachers who were patrolling around,” Ron said angrily.

Harry shrugged, “it’s only a toy gun. It’s no big deal,” he said.

“Yea but it’s yours though. We aren’t even in school and he takes it away!” Ron said.

“Don’t worry Ron. I’ll get it back, don’t worry about it,” Harry said confidently.

tbc...

me: who's watching the harry potter at midnight?

harry: i still can't believe it's here.

me: I would go, but i got school tomorrow. I don't think i could get out on that one.

ron: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

severus: review and update!


	8. Chapter VIII Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Hermione and Harry talks about the upcoming Yule Ball.   


* * *

Chapter VIII Of The Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Harry indeed gotten his water pistol back the following Monday as he stayed behind after class as Severus told him to. To Harry’s dismay, Severus was warning him that if he did something foolish to Malfoy, Severus would do something worse to him then taking his water pistol away from him.

Four months had passed as it was the beginning of December and the joyous of it as the Yule Ball was coming around as well as Christmas Eve. After December, Harry had found out that Gryffindor was going to play against Slytherin in January as the start of the New Year in Quidditch.

The younger years were quite pissed off at the older years as some of them tried to played pranks on those who weren’t their friends or those whom think were their enemies. Quite a few of the younger years had gotten detention for it, Severus had never gotten about twenty students in one night for detention and they were all first-to-three years.

“You really should ask him Harry,” Hermione said one day as she and Harry were walking on the bridge but the two had stopped and were looking out onto the river bend as Ron had stayed behind to help Professor Sprout with something along with Neville.

“What are you talking about Hermione?” Harry asked.

“Ask Professor Snape to the Yule Ball. It’s not forbidden you know,” Hermione said with a grin.

“Merlin no! Nobody is going to ask their teachers out to the Yule Ball!”

“Oh? I heard that one of the students is going to ask McGonagall to the Yule Ball but I’m not sure who though,” Hermione said.

“Still, I don’t even think that Snape could dance,” Harry said.

“Aw, c’mon Harry! You two don’t even argue that much anymore! I know something’s going between you two,” Hermione exclaimed.

“What? How do you know Hermione? All we did was…” Harry stopped as he said too much information already.

“Yes? What did both of you do?” Hermione asked excitedly.

“Promise not to tell Ron? I’m not sure how he’ll react if he finds out I’m gay or I fancy one of our most hatred teachers in Hogwarts,” Harry said slowly.

Hermione nodded, “not until he is ready to tell,” she said.

“Remember I asked Professor Snape to come with me to the carnival?”

Hermione nodded, “yea. Snape couldn’t come since his a teacher and it would be too weird if he shown up with you.”

“Well, the week before that, me and Malfoy were caught as we were about to duel one another by none other then Snape.”

“Harry, you should try to ignore him now,” Hermione said unhappily.

“Malfoy would just taunt me more!”

“Yea, but you could get expelled.”

“This isn’t about me and Malfoy taunting each other! It’s about me and Snape!”

“What happened then?” Hermione asked calmly.

“I followed Snape into an empty classroom and before I know it, we were arguing and then Snape pushed me against the wall and kissed me!”

Hermione’s mouth was opened now, “he made the first move?”

“Yea, but I mean, hey, hang on! Is that all you worried about? Who made the first move?”

Hermione chuckled, “now we know who’s the top one in this relationship!”

Harry glared at her but he clearly has a blush written on his face, “we are keeping this a secret until I graduate. He doesn’t want me to get expelled or him fired,” he said.

Hermione nodded as she suddenly hugged Harry without any warning, “you should really ask him to the dance Harry. Now that the both of you have feelings for one another,” she said as Harry was about to say something but another voice interrupted him before he could outer a word.

“Talking about the dance?” A voice asked.

“George! Fred! Where have you been? I haven’t seen you that much since the school year started,” Harry said as Hermione and Harry hugged George and Fred.

“Been busy lately,” Fred said as George nodded.

“Still getting some merchandise for our joke shop and our merchandise is selling on the top!” George exclaimed.

“So, what’s this about the dance? Are you two going with each other?” Fred asked with a smile.

Hermione chuckled, “have you forgotten that I’m Ron’s girlfriend?”

“Oh yea. I thought you two had broken up with each other,” George said with a teasing voice as Hermione shook her head.

“So Harry, whom are you going with? You should ask Ginny out this time,” Fred said.

“I heard that Neville already asked her and she said yes,” George said.

“Bummer. Cho Chang isn’t here, why don’t you ask those one of those twins you had asked during your fourth year?” Fred asked.

“You mean Parvati? I don’t think she’ll want to,” Harry murmured.

“Besides, his going out with someone anyway,” Hermione said.

“Hermione!” Harry hissed at her.

“Oh, tell us Hermione!”

“Yea, tell us!”

“Professor Snape,” Hermione’s calm voice said.

The twins were now gaping at Harry as Harry groaned, “this is going to be my last year here,” he said clearly as he was now embarrassed.

“I thought you hated Professor Snape?” George asked.

“Remember George, it’s not forbidden to ask a teacher to the dance.”

“Ah, but you two hated one another. Well, loath is the right word, but yea. What changed?”

“Apparently, Professor Snape made a Unbreakable Vow to Harry’s mother and Harry’s feelings for him had changed,” Hermione said.

“Well, good luck asking him to the dance Harry! I hear that plenty of Slytherin girls wants to ask him,” Fred said.

“Yea, better ask him before it’s too late,” George said as the two left without saying good-bye to either of them.

Harry groaned out-loud, “I am not asking him!”

“Then you’ll be at the dance without a date. You don’t want that, do you?”

Harry groaned out-loud again.

“What Harry?”

“I totally forgot to tell the twins not to tell Ron! If I’ll ask Professor Snape,” Harry added.

Hermione grinned, “I’m sure the whole entire school will know about it once everyone sees you and Professor Snape dancing at the Yule Ball,” she said.

Harry sighed, when will this month be over with?

tbc...

me: I totally forgotten what year Fred and George is in the movie. So, I decided to make them the same year as Harry and the others.

Harry: besides, this is the only time Fred and George is making an appearance. (I think).

Severus: unless they'll be an appearance of them later on.

Hermione: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Fred: review and update!


	9. Chapter IX Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: People are asking Severus to go to the Yule Ball with them. Severus asks Harry.  


* * *

Chapter IX Of The Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!   
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

“Professor Snape, please come with me to the Yule Ball!” A girl name Daphne Greengrass cried quickly as soon as Severus had entered the classroom with a sneer on his face as he turned towards to the girl who was blushing red.

“Miss Greengrass, this is not the time in asking pathetic questions at the time like this during my time of the day. Ask me freely after class, although, I deny you anyway if you ask me again,” Severus said as he strode over to his desk to begin his lecture.

Harry stared at Hermione who stared back at him, “Daphne Greengrass had been fancying Snape for about two years now, that is what I heard though. She is also in our year as well Harry; plus, she aced every of her classes except for Charms, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. Her favorite subject is: Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Hermione whispered to Harry.

Harry stared at her surprised, “where’d you get that information?”

Hermione zipped her lips, “not telling how.”

“Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, will you tell the class what we are doing today?” Professor Snape asked as he was suddenly in front of the two table.

“We are…”

Severus held up a hand to stopped Hermione from talking any farther, “Potter, do you have any idea what I just assigned?”

Harry gulped, “no sir.”

“Why couldn’t you tell me?”

“I was speaking to Hermione while you were speaking sir.”

“Correct. Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight, Potter. Don’t delay or I’ll make it double detentions. You got it?” Severus asked with a sneer.

Harry nodded, “yes sir.”

“Granger, tell Potter what we are doing at the moment,” Severus said as he was walking back to his desk as everyone resumed what they were doing.

“We are writing an essay about the effects of Invigoration Draught. Two parchments due at the end of class,” Hermione explained.

Harry frowned, “didn’t we do Invigoration Draught before?”

“We did. During fifth year when we were with Ron, remember? But we just made the potion, not writing the effects about it though,” Hermione said.

Harry nodded as he quickly took out a couple of parchments from his bag, just then, he saw a note coming his way and he looked at his left and saw Draco, staring at him as Pansy was also smirking as well.

Harry opened the note up to see what he wanted as the contents read:

Potter, 

The whole entire school knows about you going to ask my godfather to the dance. I doubt he’ll want you. Who wants to go with you anyway? It’s just going to be poor, baby Potter all alone in his room crying his heart out as nobody….

Harry didn’t finish reading the contents as the note was snatched from Snape as Harry didn’t saw him coming from behind.

“Detention tomorrow night, Malfoy. Potter, stay after class,” Severus said as he burn the letter with his wand and he walked back to his desk as he was finishing up grading the papers for the next class.

Harry turned back at Draco who had a look that Harry couldn’t tell, but he knew, it wasn’t a good thing as he stayed after class and mentioned for Hermione to go ahead without him.

“Harry, is that first sentence true what Mr. Malfoy wrote in that note of his? That you are going to ask me to the dance?” Severus asked as he was sitting next to him on a chair as Harry nodded.

“Yea, apparently me and Hermione were talking on the bridge and then George and Fred pop in. I didn’t want to at first but then Hermione insisted that I should go with you and then we didn’t tell George and Fred to not spread the news around, so that’s how Malfoy knows about it,” Harry explained.

“Do you still want me to go with you?” Severus asked.

“What? I thought you hate dances? During my fourth year, you weren’t even at the Yule Ball most of the time! You just came to the introduction of it,” Harry said surprised.

“Yes and I was very unpleasant about seeing you with that Gryffindor girl,” Severus said as Harry blinked. “Believe me Harry; things would be different this year with me and you. But we must not kiss or do anything else, is that clear?” He asked.

Harry knew that it pained him that he couldn’t kiss the potion master in front of the whole entire school. Even though, he knew that there were consequences if they do kiss in front of the entire school as Harry nodded.

“Very well then, I shall meet you by the entrance hall about six o’clock on the night of the Yule Ball,” Severus said.

Harry stared at him in not believing what he had just heard, “sir?”

“Don’t make me change my mind Harry, you better go since your friend is waiting for you, isn’t she?”

Harry nodded as he stood up and went to look for Hermione to tell her the news. He found her immediately as she was waiting for him outside as she sat on one of the benches, Harry sat next to her and told her the news but soon covered his eyes as soon as he heard Hermione squeal loudly as she hugged him tightly.

“I knew my instincts are right!”

“We are just going as friends Hermione, nothing more,” Harry said plainly.

“But still! This is a big step for you! Oh, I can’t wait for the Yule Ball!”

“Talking about the Yule Ball again? Did Potter got dumped by my godfather?” A sneered voice asked as the two looked and sure enough Draco Malfoy was yet again with his cronies staring at Hermione and Harry as Pansy was also with them.

Harry grinned at him, “actually Malfoy, I’m going with him.”

“What? Why would he want to go to the Yule Ball with a pathetic brat like yourself?”

“Because his a way better man then you are Malfoy,” Harry said.

Draco glared at him as he was about to do a jinxing spell on him but was caught off guard as his wand fell onto the ground and he heard someone say, “accio Draco’s wand.”

They all looked and they saw Snape, with his wand out as he took a hold of Draco’s own wand. “Not dueling or taunting again, are we, Mr. Malfoy?” He asked.

“Just taking a stroll Professor Snape,” Draco said calmly as he gestured Pansy and the others to follow him out but then stopped as he looked at his godfather. “When will I get my wand back?”

“After the Yule Ball and when I say it is necessary,” was the response. Draco huffed as he left with his cronies and Pansy; Severus stared at Hermione and Harry before he took off again without saying a word to either of them.

“What was that about?” Hermione asked surprised as Harry had no idea. 

tbc...

me: hopefully tis is the right chapter every time I update tis story of course.

ron: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.

severus: review and update!


	10. Chapter X Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Harry and the others enters the Yule Ball.  


* * *

Chapter X Of The Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

“Wow Ron! At least you don’t have your dress robes in our fourth year,” Harry said with a smile as soon as he saw Ron as they were changing into their outfits for the Yule Ball.

“Shut up Harry. I still haven’t gotten over that year since many of the students in the school were laughing at me,” Ron murmured as he remembered the next day.

Harry chuckled as he remembered as he received a glare from Ron, “right, right. Well, I believe that our dates are waiting for us by the Yule Ball entrance,” he said as Ron nodded and the two left the Gryffindor boys’ dormitory.

“Potter, wait a moment,” a voice said as the two boys looked and saw Professor McGonagall coming towards them.

“Do you remember during your fourth year that you had to dance first since you were one of the champions?” She asked.

Harry nodded but then pale, “oh no, don’t tell me…”

“That’s right. Since we aren’t doing the Triwizard Tournament, whoever students asked the teacher to the Yule Ball will be first to dance,” McGonagall said.

“Professor McGonagall!” A voice called out suddenly as the three looked and saw a boy who is a year older then Harry who waved at her.

Professor McGonagall waved back, “my escort for the night,” she whispered as she left quickly to join the boy who had just called towards her.

“That’s Erik Green. His in Ravenclaw,” Ron said surprised.

“He probably fancy McGonagall and took us by surprise,” Harry replied with a grin.

“Is that Hermione Granger walking with Professor Snape?” 

The two boys whirled around and sure enough, they saw them walking together side-by-side as Hermione was grinning madly. “I thought she was still in the girls’ dormitory?” Ron asked surprised as Harry felt like slapping Ron’s head but decided against it.

“Y-You lo-look bea-beautiful Her-Hermione,” Ron stuttered as he was at loss of words as Hermione wore a gorgeous length of sparkly, light blue dress.

“Thank you Ron,” Hermione said as Ron extended his arm to Hermione and Hermione smiled as she took it. “Harry, Professor Snape, we’ll both see you inside,” she said as the two went inside.

“Well Harry, I believe that Professor McGonagall told you what to do?” Severus asked.

Harry looked at him as his eyes were still wide; he had never seen Snape in a white tuxedo before. “Professor, I like your dress robes,” he said shyly.  
“I thought as much. I decided to wear white since I knew everyone else in the Yule Ball was going to wear black,” Severus said as he extended his arm the way Ron did to Hermione and Harry took it.

“Sir, we supposed not to go in yet,” Harry said as Severus nodded and he looked around to see Professor McGonagall talking to one of the students in Ravenclaw (as he recognized Erik Green) and both of them strode over to the pair.

“Severus, Potter. It’s so good to see you Severus, you look quite a young man Severus. It’s like turning back the time,” Minerva said with a smile.

“It’s good to see you also Minerva. Hello Erik, are you doing alright there?” Severus asked as Erik and Harry looked at one another as they had never seen Snape so polite before.

“I’m al-alright sir,” Erik said quietly as Severus almost didn’t hear him since Erik was always too nervous around Severus just like Neville was.

“Severus, don’t scare my escort,” Minerva said as Severus eyes opened wide.

“Your escort?”

“My date for the night,” she said smiling.

The four chatted for an hour until they heard music coming from the entrance of the Yule Ball inside, “come Severus, Potter. We must lined up with the rest of the teachers and students,” Minerva said as they quickly got into the line and Harry looked and saw that the doors were opening widely.

Harry was nervous in walking through the entrance doors, he saw his two best friends as Hermione was clapping the hardest but Ron was a bit green as he didn’t know that Harry was going to the dance with Snape, he saw Draco who was fuming and wasn’t clapping at all as not all the Slytherins were as they were upset about Professor Snape going out with their enemy and not one of their own.

The teachers and the students stopped at the dance floor as a different music began playing and they started dancing with each other, everyone began clapping as soon as they started dancing one another. Hagrid, who wasn’t present at the time, were at every house in the school as he cast a spell on the entrance door to the younger years dormitories and if one of the younger years gets out, Hagrid would be alerted immediately as he patrol the grounds.

Soon, Neville and Ginny started dancing on the dance floor to join as everyone else did as well. Harry had no idea how long he had danced with Severus, after awhile, he told Severus he was tired and decided to take a break to chat with his friends as Severus nodded as he went to go and talk to the other teachers. Harry found Hermione and Ron, sitting on a table as they were drinking punch. 

“About time you got here Harry!” Ron said with a grin.

“What do you mean?” He asked as he sat next to him.

“C’mon Harry! It’s been an hour and thirty minutes since the dance started as you and Professor Snape had been going at it for that long without arguing!” Ron said with a smile.

Harry looked at Ron surprised, “we’ve been dancing for that long? I had no idea,” he said.

“The Slytherins are still pissed of at Professor Snape and Ronald here came to conclusions that if you are happy being with Professor Snape, that is all he wanted for you. Just as long as he doesn’t tell about the real relationship that both of you has,” Hermione said as she glared at him.

“I won’t tell Hermione!” Ron exclaimed.

“So Ron, your ok with this?” Harry asked as his best mate was actually handling this situation fairly well.

Ron nodded slowly, “after Hermione explaining this to me, but I’m still a bit green that it’s Snape that you’ve fallen in love with. But since it’s your happiness, I could deal with it,” he said as Harry smiled.

Just then, they heard a snort as the trio looked and saw Draco Malfoy, with Pansy Parkinson along with Daphne Greengrass. “You may had asked my godfather to the Yule Ball Potter, but he would never fall in love with you. As a matter of fact, his not even gay! Even if he does fall in love with you for apparent reasons, his probably…” he didn’t finished as he was staring face-to-face with Harry’s wand, pointing at him at his temple.

At that time, Pansy and Daphne also took out their wands as well as Hermione and Ron as Draco hadn’t gotten his wand back from Professor Snape yet. “I dare you Malfoy, finish what you are saying and I hex you into the next millennium!” Harry threatened.

“What’s going on here?” A stern voice asked as the group looked and saw that everyone was staring at them and the music had stopped.

“It’s nothing Professor Dumbledore, just a friendly chat,” Draco replied as he glared at Harry before mentioning to Pansy and Daphne to put away their wands and at the same time, Hermione and Ron did as well as did Harry.

“Give me those wands,” Albus said angrily.

“What?” Pansy asked shocked.

“You heard me. You won’t be getting your wands back from your Head Of House until the end of Christmas Break and Draco, since your wand was confiscated before, your wand will also stay with Professor Snape until Christmas Break. Is that clear?”

Draco glared at him and he turned around and left the dance room with Pansy and Daphne without turning back. The music began playing once again as Dumbledore looked at his three favorite students, “carry along and no trouble,” he said sternly as he went over to where their Head of House were standing and gave their wands.

“At least mom doesn’t know about this,” Ron murmured as Hermione nodded slowly.  
“Potter, come with me,” a sneered voice said as Harry looked and saw that it was Snape. He knew he was in big trouble as he headed out the entrance door as Snape began to lecture him inside an empty classroom. When will this night end? 

tbc...

me: I just saw the 5th movie today, and it wasn't what I expected it to be! 

Harry: well, the authoress liked it better then the 4th movie though.

me: of course i do! luv the snape scenes!

severus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

hermione: review and update!


	11. Chapter XI Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: There's trouble on the quidditch pitch with Harry and Draco.   


* * *

Chapter XI Of The Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

It was the day after the Quidditch game of Gryffindor against Slytherin. Draco Malfoy was taunting Harry and his friends again since Slytherin won the match yesterday, unexpectedly. “What’s wrong Potter? Cat got your tongue?” He asked with a snicker as his cronies laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes even though Draco couldn’t see since he was walking in front of him, “that’s an lame old joke Malfoy. Can’t think of a better one?” He asked as Ron and Hermione smirked at that.

“Still mad about yesterday Potter? See Potter, you can’t win at everything! Especially my godfather’s feelings! I’m sure his just playing…” he didn’t finished as Harry turned around quickly and took out his wand as Draco and the others took out theirs as well.

The six of the students were walking in the hallway going to class as students around them watched and stared, “what re you going to do Potter? Kill me? There’s so many eye witnesses here to see you do it,” Draco challenged.

“No Malfoy, but I think I’m going to jinx you,” Harry said as he was beginning to do a jinxing spell as he was interrupted. “Potter! Malfoy! What do you all six are doing with your wands out?” Minerva asked angrily as she approached the group.

“He attacked me first!” Draco said defensively.

“What? I did not!” Harry said quickly.

“Malfoy, Potter, I think it’s time to visit the headmaster and have a meeting with him now. The rest of you, go back to whatever you are doing,” Minerva said as their friends went hurriedly away to class.

The trio entered Professor Dumbledore’s office as Harry and Draco were surprised to see Severus there already, sitting in front of the headmaster’s desk. “Well, this is a surprise. Shouldn’t you two be off to Care of Magical Creatures?” He asked.

“Headmaster, I caught them quarreling again in the hallway with their wands out. Potter and Malfoy’s friends also had their wands out but I heard Potter trying to jinx Mr. Malfoy here when I came to them,” Minerva explained.

“Harry, care to elaborate what happened?” Albus asked unhappily.

“Why’d he got to go first? Why can’t I?” Draco asked with a sneer.

“You said that Potter attacked you first, right? Then why was he doing a jinxing spell?” Minerva asked as Draco glared at her.

Albus held up a hand, “you may go after Harry, Draco. Now Harry, please elaborate.”

Harry nodded, “well, we were just getting out of Divination class when Hermione, Ron and I heard Draco’s voice coming from behind us. He started taunting at us and then he was about to say something about me and Professor Snape that I turned around and took out my wand and the others did as well as I started doing the jinxing spell. And that’s when Professor McGonagall came in to stop us,” Harry explained.

“What was Mr. Malfoy saying about you and Professor Snape, Harry?”

Harry coughed, “well, I would rather say it privately headmaster. I don’t think it’s appropriate,” he said as he looked at Draco and then at Severus who stared back at him and then back at the headmaster.

Albus nodded, “what about your end of the story Draco?”

“I was just walking with my group of friends behind Potter and his friends, and no apparent reasons, he turned back quickly as well as his friends and began taunting me! He made me so mad that I just have to take out my wand out as he did as well and the others,” Draco explained.

“You were still taunting about the match yesterday Malfoy! Just because…” Harry didn’t finished as he had just stood up from where he was sitting and was glaring at Draco as Dumbledore had interrupted him.

“Harry, sit back down,” he ordered as Harry did quickly. “It seems to me that neither of you could be in the same class with each other, so Draco, I am rearranging your classes to different times and you shall have it by tomorrow,” Albus said as Harry grinned but Draco was furious.

“What! That means I won’t be with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy nor the other Slytherins that I know of! Why can’t you change Potter’s?” He asked.

“Because Mr. Potter had a tough life Mr. Malfoy! He was the one who defeated Voldemort! He had to live with his aunt and uncle who mistreated him everyday, and Mr. Potter only got two best friends to get along with. Sure he knows everyone in Gryffindor his age, but none of them are as rare close as Ron and Hermione is to Harry. You, on the other hand Draco, every Slytherin student that’s your age knows you and is friends with you. You could have new friends and not your regular cronies,” Albus explained as Draco didn’t think that was a bad idea now since he could get new friends to get along with him to pest Harry.

“Should I give these two detentions Albus?” Minerva asked.

“I’ll do it. Draco, you’ll have your first detention after classes today with Filch until he says so and the same goes with you Harry. Though yours is tomorrow and you have it with Severus and until he says so,” Albus said as Severus nodded.

“Is that all?” Draco asked annoyed.

Albus nodded, “but before you leave Draco, I need your wand. I’m confiscating both of them and it will return to you only if you need them in class. I will talk to your teachers about it and they will firecall me about it as well,” he said as Draco scolded and he handed in his wand before leaving.

“What about Potter? Should I take him out now?” Minerva asked.

Albus shook his head, “I need to speak with him and Severus anyway privately. You may go Minerva,” he said with a smile as Minerva nodded and left. 

“I guess you want my wand then,” Harry said as Albus nodded and he took it out to give it to him.

“Now Harry, what did Mr. Malfoy say to you that concerns you and Professor Snape?” Albus asked as Harry gulped.

“We…well s-sir, I-I th-think this is be-between me a-and Pro-Professor S-Snape,” Harry stuttered as Albus and Severus stared at him surprised.

“How so?” Albus asked with a smile.

“You might get him fired or get me expelled,” Harry said slowly.

“My dear boy, nobody is getting fired or expelled tonight. I promise you,” Albus said as Harry looked through his eyes and there was no lie in it.

“Malfoy says that Professor Snape has no emotional feelings for me and he says that his feelings are just toying with me!” 

Severus gaped at him, “care to elaborate Harry?” Albus asked.

“I think we heard enough Albus,” Severus said too quickly.

“Um, Malfoy thinks that we are in a forbidden relationship,” Harry said looking down.

Albus eyes twinkled, “when did this happen Severus?”

“We aren’t in a relationship Albus!” Severus roared as it made Harry jumped.

“Oh? The way you danced during the Yule Ball, it seems like you two are together,” Albus said with a smile.

“It was just one kiss and it didn’t mean anything,” Harry said as Severus glared at him.

“I wouldn’t mind for the both of you for having a relationship my children,” Albus said as this time, Harry and Severus looked at the man surprised.

“What?” Harry asked shocked.

“Why’d you think I made that rule for allowing students in asking teachers? I knew that young Erik in Ravenclaw had a thing for Minerva and I also knew something was going on between the both of you until I didn’t know what till the Yule Ball,” Albus said as Harry gaped at him and he didn’t believe what he was hearing as he fainted onto the carpet below him.

tbc...

me: hopefully tis is the right chapter.

Harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: The authoress is updating all her stories since the 7th book came out today!

Ron: who bought it?

Draco: review and update!


	12. Chapter XII Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus talks about courting.  


* * *

Chapter XII Of The Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Harry groaned as he sits up from where he was laying, “don’t move yourself too quickly Potter, you’ll cause yourself a headache,” a voice said calmly.

Harry opened his eyes as he looked around, “where are we?”

Severus sighed, “we are inside my quarters, Potter.”

“What? How? Last time I remembered, we were talking in Professor Dumbledore’s office and then I blanked out,” Harry said.

“Yes, well, Albus decided that I should take you in my quarters then the infirmary while I carried you and explain the whole entire situation when you woken up,” Severus explained.

“You carried me? But the students and your class,” Harry said surprised.

Severus took the glass of water that was sitting on the table next to the couch as he handed it to Harry, “class had been cancelled and the students were all in their class at the time I carried you here. Now Potter, I guess we have to talk about this whole ‘relationship’ thing we are doing,” he said.

“Do you mind calling me by my given name? You used to before,” Harry said quietly.

“That was because I was protecting you from Malfoy and doing the Unbreakable Vow that your mother gave me. Now that Malfoy is going to be in different classes…” Severus began as Harry looked at him.

“But other students from your house are going to pick on me probably because of it. You know, like: Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and the rest of the others,” Harry finished.

“So….Harry, we should really speak about our ‘relationship,” Severus said.

“What was Professor Dumbledore saying at the end before I fainted?”

“That he set up the whole entire teacher/student relationship so we could be together. For example, if Minerva and that Erik student is going to be together, I think they’ll wait until Erik is off age or something,” Severus said.

“But his a year older then me Severus,” Harry pointed out.

“The one thing that you didn’t know about Erik, he didn’t come to Hogwarts until he was twelve. He would have come before you did Harry,” Severus said.

Harry gaped at him, “what? Why didn’t he come when he was eleven?”

Severus shrugged, “some sort of family problem that was resolving during the first term and that his parents needed him so they talked to Albus about it,” he explained as Harry nodded slowly.  
“Severus, I think we should really continue our relationship,” he said.

Severus stared deeply in his eyes, “are you sure about this Harry? I mean, you could always change your mind and you could always date other blokes,” he said.

Harry shook his head, “I don’t want to. I only want you Severus,” he said confidently.

“Well then, why not a courtship?”

“What’s a courtship?” 

“We agree to some terms and a courtship is that you and I date each other until you are off age,” Severus explained.

Harry nodded quickly, “I would love that Severus,” he said smiling.

“I must also add one thing, if we do this courtship, it’s going to be public,” Severus said.

“I don’t care what people think! I want to be with you,” Harry said determined.

Severus nodded, “then…” he began as he knelt in front of Harry with one-knee on the floor, “Harry James Potter, would you do the honor by courting me in this relationship of ours?” He asked.

Harry squealed happily as he hugged Severus, “of course I do!” He exclaimed as he kissed his cheek.

“Now, there are some ground rules,” Severus began.

“What sort of ground rules?” Harry asked anxiously.

“We don’t have intercourse relations until the end of the year you graduate. I’m still your teacher and you are still my student, if the Ministry of Magic finds out about this,” Severus began as Harry nodded.

“I will wait. But the Ministry of Magic is going to find out about us courting each other and it doesn’t matter, would it?”

“It matters because it’s illegal for a teacher to data a student until off age. If they find out I lost your virginity, (this made Harry blush) I could really get sacked and you expelled. But they won’t do anything about the courting thing unless you want to stop it and I could,” Severus explained.

“I want this Severus Snape. I love you and I want to get married to you,” Harry said.

Severus nodded as he cleared his throat, “then, would you be with me tomorrow at the Great Hall at dinner time to announce the courtship of ours? Also, would you go with me to Hogsmeade this upcoming weekend?” He asked.

Harry squealed again, “I would love to Severus!” He exclaimed as he hugged Severus and the two stared at each other before kissing each other passionately and heavily. Now, all they have to do is wait for tomorrow evening and to tell the whole entire school about their courting and they were anxious on how the people in the school would react by knowing that the potion master of the school and the boy-who-lived were actually dating and that the two had become more then friends.

It was totally unexpected. 

tbc...

me: If you are wondering about Erik, his not really important. I was soft of trying to make a point somehow.

Harry: Well, hopefully tis is the right chapter.

Severus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Draco: review and update.


	13. Chapter XIII Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus makes their announcement to the school.  


* * *

Chapter XIII Of The Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Harry was nervous as he sat in his classes the next day, uncontrollably. Even doing Potions, he almost blurted out loud that he and Severus were actually courting but held it in him as soon as he almost said it to Hermione.

Harry’s predicaments from last night were true during Potions. Blaise and the other Slytherins tried to sabotage Harry’s cauldron while he was getting an ingredient from the cupboard or while he wasn’t looking and was speaking to Hermione instead or the other Gryffindors, but to his savor had stopped them before hitting him and instead he reflected the spell back to them and made their cauldrons exploded instead.

The Gryffindors were surprised by Severus tactics in saving Harry’s cauldron, but the Slytherins weren’t as all of them glared at him angrily as Severus took a huge amount of points from them and gave each and one of them detentions for whoever tried to sabotage Harry’s cauldron or trying to jinx him.

Minerva was clearly surprised but after that long talk she had with the headmaster, she understood why since Severus had an Unbreakable Vow with Harry’s mother. Ron was shocked as well as he had noticed the Slytherins glass hour points that were almost empty while the Gryffindors were half way up then theirs, but Harry knew that it wasn’t his time nor place to tell them why Severus was protecting him like that.

Even before the courting, Severus was protecting him but he had never taken a huge amount of points from his own house or given his own students detention either. Draco Malfoy was furious as well as soon as he heard the news from Blaise and his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson.

Harry had heard that Draco missed class to go and have a little chat with Severus and now, the Slytherins glass hour was almost empty by the time dinner has arrived. “Harry, you’re not sitting with us?” Hermione asked surprised as the trio had just entered the Great Hall for dinner.

“I have some situations to speak to Professor Snape about,” Harry explained.

“Why are you going to the staff table? You know that’s forbidden for students to go up there, right?” Ron asked.

Harry smiled at him, “well, I have special permission from Professor Dumbledore, so he doesn’t mind at all,” he said as Ron blinked in confusion as Hermione nodded and Harry left to go to the staff table to sit next to Severus.

The students were gaping straight at the staff table towards Harry as Albus had saved room for him so he could sit next to Severus when they made the announcement for he and Harry’s courting.

Albus cleared his throat as soon as every student in the school were in the Great Hall about and were sitting down getting ready for dinner, “before the food appears onto the tables, Professor Snape and Harry has something to say to all of you,” he said as he turned to look at Severus and Harry as the two stood up and both of them were holding each other’s hands while doing so. 

Some of the students in the Great Hall had disgusting faces at the sight of it or blanching as well, especially Draco Malfoy, who was glaring at Harry angrily as most of the students were ecstatic to know that their potion teacher and the savior of the wizarding world were actually getting along together.

“Should I say it Harry or do you want to?” Severus asked looking at him.

“I want you,” Harry said slowly as Severus nodded.

“Well, every student here might be wondering why I have been protecting Harry lately and not my godson. Well, to tell you the truth, I had made an Unbreakable Vow to Harry’s own mother, Lily Evans. I have not accepted Narcissa Malfoy’s Unbreakable Vow and that, she was furious about it. During the years since Harry had came to school, I have protected him from everything in this school. A couple of months ago, before the Yule Ball, I had kissed Harry Potter in an empty classroom and to my surprise, Harry had also kissed back as well,” Severus said as their were statements coming from the students before him.

“That is just wrong!”

“His your student for fucking sake!”

“Is this how it is? Students seducing teachers now?”

“YOU ARE NOT MY GODFATHER!” 

“This is an outrage!”

“Harry is so lucky!”

Severus stared at Albus who nodded as he was now glancing at his students, “SILENCE! Their announcement isn’t over yet. Save your tactics at the end! If I hear anyone say foul language again, that someone is going to have detention with Filch for a month! Whoever speaks again will also have two months with Filch!” Albus snapped angrily.

That made the students silent again as some of them waited patiently to Severus continue as Albus nodded at him, “well, as I was saying, after that kiss, we decided to start a relationship after Harry graduates and when his off age. Nothing had happened between the both of us except just a kiss and there, but now, that Professor Dumbledore approves of our relationship, I had asked Harry James Potter to do a courtship with me and he has agreed. With under no circumstance that we are having intercourse until the day he is off age, (this made Harry’s face bright red) and you never know, we might also get married,” Severus said as he leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips with emotions within them as everyone stared but someone started clapping.

Most of the students started clapping as well as those were the ones who approved, but Severus noticed that it was about sixty percent of the students that means, about forty percent still doesn’t approve of their relationship.

“Congratulations my dear friends. I hope the Ministry of Magic won’t do anything about this lovely courtship,” Albus said as two of them nodded.

After that little announcement, thus the feast began as everyone dug in. Harry noticed that some of the students were looking at his and Severus way unhappily, he looked over at the Slytherins table as he saw Draco staring at him and he quickly looked away as soon as he had saw him.

“Something wrong love?” Severus asked worriedly as he put a hand on Harry’s shoulder to try to comfort him.

“Everything’s fine Severus,” Harry lied as he digs in and he began eating for the night. 

tbc...

me: I'll try and explain the whole courtship thing:

1) i don't think that they do intercourse until the very end.   
2) since harry is still a student, they have to take things slowly so that everyone we'll know that harry is still a viring.

me: i just hope it helps. if it didn't, ignore it. lol...

severus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.

ron: review and update!


	14. Chapter XIV Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus gets a surprise visit from the Ministry of Magic.   


* * *

Chapter XIV Of The Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

The next day when Severus and Harry had entered the Great Hall for breakfast together, they saw a flock of Howlers in front of Albus Dumbledore as he had kept some of them but banished the rest. 

“Professor Dumbledore! Are they from the Ministry of Magic?” Harry asked worriedly as he and Severus approached him at the staff table.

“Some are. Some are from parents who are very unhappy about you two dating,” Albus explained as students were filing inside the Great Hall for breakfast.

“What do they say?” Harry asked curiously.

“Oh, that Fudge wants Severus arrested and be sent to Azkaban for molesting an underage wizard and being a Death Eater as well. Plus, coming here to discuss this situation and that you should be expelled, Harry,” Albus explained.

“What! They can’t do that!” Harry cried loudly as many students turned to their attention as Albus sighed and he looked over where Minerva was standing.

“Minerva, would you take care of the breakfast morning while I take care of this idiotic situation with Harry and Severus?” He asked.

“Of course headmaster,” Minerva said as Albus carried all the Howlers letters and he stood up as he gestured the two to follow him at the back door to leave the Great Hall.

“Albus, what are we going to do with this mess?” Severus asked as Harry was lagging behind the two men.

“Fudge is coming along with a few Auror’s and I will send Madame Pomfrey to my office once they arrived so that they could clearly see that you had not penetrated Mr. Potter yet,” Albus said as he stared at Severus as he stopped.

“I assure you Albus, I had not violated Mr. Potter’s innocence yet,” Severus said as he looked and saw that Harry was walking quite slowly.

“Mr. Potter, is something wrong? You are awfully walking slowly then usual,” Albus said to the boy who looked up and saw that the two men were ahead of him and he ran to where the two were standing.

“I was just thinking if we should stop this courting so that everything could be back to normal,” Harry explained as he didn’t looked up to see Severus surprise look.

“Even if you do that Harry, there is still chaos that you had dated a teacher and nothing will stop them from separating you two,” Albus said as he tried comforting him.

“Harry, we will stop to the end of this. I am highly surprised that you can ask that question. You love me, don’t you?” Severus asked as Harry nodded, “then don’t worry about anything as we’ll solve this case,” he said as he kissed Harry’s forehead and the trio continued to their proceeding destination.

Two hours later….

A pop came from the fireplace in Dumbledore’s office as a couple of Auror’s also were apparated within the office.

“Cornelius, it’s good to see you again,” Albus said nodding to him.

Fudge nodded to him as he turned to the other Auror’s, “arrest that man!” He snapped as he pointed to Severus but Albus held up a hand making all of them stopped.

“May I ask, why are you arresting one of my top teachers?” He asked.

“We are arresting him because he was a Death Eater! Besides that, he had molested an underage wizard and therefore we must press charges on him!” Fudge said as the Auror’s advanced towards Severus as Severus didn’t moved an inch where he was.

“Madame Pomfrey, you may come in now,” Albus called out as the infirmary nurse came in as she was waiting outside the office.

“What is a nurse doing here?” Fudge sneered.

“She will indicate scans if Harry Potter had been penetrated from anyone else. I assure you Cornelius, he is still a virgin,” Albus said.

“Even if he is a virgin, we still have documents to arrest Severus Snape for being a Death Eater!” Fudge snapped.

“You even said so yourself Cornelius,” Albus said slowly.

“What?”

“That Severus Snape used to be a Death Eater but not anymore. Why would you arrest someone if that someone was helping out the Light side and not the Dark side?” Albus asked as he looked at Fudge.

“The two shouldn’t be together! A teacher/student relationship is forbidden!” Fudge cried as he glared at each and one of them.

“I think not Cornelius,” Albus said slowly.

“What now?” Fudge asked annoyed.

“I have spoken to the Ministry just before you came here. There are making a new law for having a courtship between teacher/student and until that student is off age or out off school, there will be no sexual activities except for a kiss or a hug,” Albus said as he looked at Madame Pomfrey who had just finished her scans at Harry.

“There is no indications that Harry had sexual intercourse yet,” Madame Pomfrey said.

“See Cornelius, also, at this moment, the Ministry is electing a new Minister,” Albus said.

Fudge gaped at him, “they wouldn’t do that without my noticing! This is all a trap! Auror’s, arrest him!” He snapped angrily. 

Just then, a document was landed onto Albus desk as the group looked and Albus smiled as he read the contents within it. “I’m afraid Cornelius, that you are now an ex-Minister,” he said.

“What!”

“The new Minister of the Ministry of Magic is none other then Arthur Weasley,” Albus said as Harry made a small cheer that only Severus heard and they saw someone apparating inside the office and saw that it was Arthur Weasley.

“Is everything alright here?” Arthur asked as he looked around in the office and he looked at Harry who was staring at him.

“You’ll regret this Albus Dumbledore!” Fudge snapped.

“I think not Cornelius. I just have an interesting chat with my son Percy,” Arthur said as Fudge paled who was backing away slowly.

“Arrest that man Auror’s!” Arthur exclaimed as the Auror’s held Fudge into place and one of them took his wand.

“What should we do with him Arthur?” One of the Auror’s asked.

“Bring him into trial in the Ministry of Magic. I’m sure they’ll be waiting for him,” Arthur said as the Auror’s nodded and they disapparated from the office.

“Arthur, something is wrong with Percy?” Albus asked worriedly.

“I’ll speak about him later with you Albus. Good day to every one of you. I’ll see you soon Harry,” Arthur said as Harry nodded and they watched him disapparate.

“Everything is now fine, isn’t it?” Harry asked as he looked at Severus and Dumbledore.

“I hope so Harry, I hope so,” Severus murmured but Harry heard him and he knew that everything would be fine as long as they continue their courtship.

tbc....

me: Well, I tried explaining about this whole entire fiasco during the situation.

severus: two updates?

me: oh yea...i'm not gonna be home till like saturday night. like, i'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon and i won't be able to go on the computer. so that's why you have two updates for tis particular story.

harry: hope it explains.

minerva: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.

dumbledore: review and update.


	15. Chapter XV Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: It's an ordinary day for Harry and his friends as they talk about various things.   


* * *

Chapter XV Of The Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Even though Harry missed breakfast and the first hour of classes and a couple of minutes, Harry gotten to eat toast and bread on the way to class as he was a few minutes late for his history lessons as he knew that Professor Binns had no idea he was even in class still.

Harry quickly slid inside the classroom without Professor Binns noticing as he sat at an empty seat next to Ron as Hermione sat to his other side. 

“Where have you’ve been?” Ron hissed as they were taking notes from the book as they copied the important information.

“Your dad had been elected to being the new Minister of Magic,” Harry explained.

“What?” Ron asked a little bit too loud as he stood up surprised and shocked as everyone stopped what they were doing and were staring at him.

“Red-head kid, quite down. We are having a lesson and not a talking session,” Professor Binns said as Ron blushed embarrassed and he sat right back down.

“After class is over, you better tell me what happened with you!” Ron hissed again before returning to his work.

After History of Magic…

“Tell me Harry, how did my dad got elected to the new Minister?” Ron asked excitedly.

“So it’s true? You weren’t making it up Harry?” Hermione asked as the trio were now going to their next class.

“Why would I lie something that is a big deal Hermione?” Harry asked as Hermione shrugged and the trio continued walking.

“So! Tell us!” Ron urged.

“All right. Fudge was going to arrest Severus for being a Death Eater and he was hoping that he thought that Severus had penetrated me since I’m still underage,” Harry said which made this to cause him a blush.

“Go on Harry! What happened?” Ron asked eagerly.

“Well, Madame Pomfrey came in and scan me for indications if I was penetrated or not. Then Professor Dumbledore was saying that there’s this new law rule for a teacher/student relationship that’s about to begin soon. It’s like what we are doing now. Until that wizard is off age and out off school, there will be no sexual intercourse until he/she graduates. That’s the new rule,” Harry said.

“So, your relationship can be public then! Nobody could stop it!” Hermione exclaimed as she hugged Harry tightly as Harry gave her a light squeeze.

“I can’t believe dad’s the new minister,” Ron said proudly.

“Ron, did something happen to Percy while he was working for Fudge?” Harry asked worriedly as the trio stopped and Ron looked at him surprised.

“Percy never tells us what’s going on inside the Ministry of Magic. Why? Is he hurt?” Ron asked worriedly as Harry shook his head quickly.

“No. But your father mentioned about something that he had a chat with him and it involves with Fudge,” Harry explained.

“I hope it’s nothing too serious,” Ron said quietly.

“Well, we didn’t go into the specific details there. Arthur is going to have a meeting with Professor Dumbledor soon,” Harry said as Ron nodded.

“So Harry, enough of this Ministry of Magic nonsense…” Hermione began as Ron interrupted her.

“IT’S NOT NONSENSE!”

Hermione chuckled, “right, right. Now that your relationship with Snape is out in the open, are you going on a date soon?” She asked excitedly as Ron sighed.

“Well, we were supposed to go to Hogsmeade later on today…” Harry trailed off as Hermione squealed and hugged him tightly.

“Want to have a double date instead? I’m sure Ron won’t mind,” Hermione said as she looked towards her boyfriend who shrugged.

“Well, I was really thinking it was only for us,” Harry said slowly.

“Oh. Then don’t mind us intruding! We’ll just be in Hogsmeade if you want to come and see us then,” Hermione said with a smile.

“But I could always speak to Severus about it later on after potions. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” Harry said as Hermione nodded and the trio continued on their route to class.

After potions that day…

Harry had stayed behind as he wanted to speak to Severus about their date later on as he watched Severus stack his papers on the desk and then went towards at Harry who was waiting for him as he sat at a nearby desk.

When Harry told him about the double date that Hermione mentioned earlier, Severus had totally forgotten that he and Harry promised each other to go to Hogsmeade that day. With all the chaos that was going on, who would have remembered?

Eventually, Harry was not in Slytherin and in Gryffindor so he forgave Severus this once. Luckily for Severus, he had nothing going on after classes that day and they decided to meet at the entrance going into Hogsmeade after thirty minutes when classes was over for the day.  
Since it was a school day and not a weekend, they have to eventually be back by six so that they’ll be finish their homework by curfew which was ten for the older years as the trio had at least one paper due tomorrow and they had to practice their Transfiguration.

Now Harry couldn’t wait until the day was over, he sat in his classes as he tried to focus his mind in it and not the other way around.

tbc...

me: alright, so I've updated early.

Harry: why's that?

me: I passed one out of my two classes. I just need to wait for my other grade to show up.

Severus: what did you get?

me: I got an "A" in my Theatre class! I honestly thought I was going to get a "C" since I thought I didn't do well on the finals, but I guess I did!

Ron: Congrats.

Hermione: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Arthur: review and update.


	16. Chapter XVI Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Harry and the others goes and visit Hogsmeade.  


* * *

Chapter XVI Of The Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Harry and his friends went in front of the Hogsmeade entrance right after thirty minutes as they had promised. Now, all they had to wait was for Severus to come. Severus came ten minutes late as he had first year students at the end of the day and a couple of the students had accidentally exploded the cauldron.

Which it was at the end of class about and that made Severus lectured them and making the students who exploded the cauldron in the first place with detentions until they perfected the potion.

“Isn’t that’s too harsh?” Hermione asked as they were going to go and see the Shrieking Shack that she and Ron saw four years ago as the view was beautiful.

Ron snorted, “comparing to what we did when we were first years Hermione? C’mon! Malfoy tried to jinx Harry’s cauldron but failed since Snape was their to protect him but succeeded in mine,” he grumbled.

“That is because Harry is my responsibility and your not,” Severus said.

Harry frowned, “I’m not your ‘responsibility’ anymore Severus. We are courting, aren’t we?” He asked.

“Harry, I still have to protect you since I have that Unbreakable Vow that I made to your mother,” Severus replied.

“Isn’t it beautiful Harry?” Hermione asked as it wasn’t snowing this time of year and Harry had forgotten what he was going to say to Severus as he looked over at the Shrieking Shack and he nodded at Hermione.

“I can see why you wanted to come here Hermione,” Harry said with a smile.

“I still have hurtful memories in there,” Severus said slowly as the trio looked at one another and they knew what he was talking about.

“Harry, want to come to Honeydukes with me? I would love to get a couple of these new candies that I seen that I hadn’t even tried yet,” Ron said.

“Well, I was going to get a couple of new ink bottles and quill since I’m running out and my quill is all scratchy,” Harry began.

“You can go there after Honeydukes!” Ron exclaimed.

“Errr….”

“Mr. Weasley, why don’t we all meet at the Three Broomsticks to have supper? I’m sure Harry is going to take his time at the Quill store and I also need to get some stuff as well,” Severus said.

Ron looked at Harry and then at Hermione and then at Severus who stared at him as Ron looked back at Harry as Ron sighed, “very well. You’re coming with me Hermione?”

Hermione nodded, “what time should we meet at the Three Broomsticks?”

“Why not in two hours?” Severus suggested as Hermione nodded and the two left.

“So, where to first?” Harry asked.

“Why not the Quill store? The store is just two stores from it for where I am going. So why not we meet outside in two hours?” Severus asked.

“Well, I’m not really going to take long at the Quill store. Probably just an hour or so,” Harry replied.

Severus nodded slowly, “that’s all I need,” he said as the two headed towards where the Quill store was and Severus watched him go in the store before leaving for his own destination.

An hour later…

Harry came out as he waited for Severus who had also came out from the store he was at ten minutes later. Harry blinked at the sight of him, “you didn’t bought anything?”

Severus shook his head, “no. I ordered something and I supposed to pick it up at the next Hogsmeade weekend anyway,” he said.

“Why don’t we stop at Honeydukes? I want to get the treats that I wanted,” Harry said as he licked his lips.

Severus eyed the bag that he was holding, “that seems heavy. You want me to carry it for you Harry?” He asked.

Harry looked at him surprised, “all there is inside the bag is just two ink bottles and two quills,” he said.

Severus shrugged, “seems heavy to me,” he muttered as the two arrived at honeydukes.

Once they arrived, the students within honeydukes all stopped what they were doing as they watched Harry and Severus browsed around the store before resuming what they were currently doing.

“Don’t you hate it when you are being watch Severus?” Harry asked quietly as they were standing side-by-side.

“I think it’s wise that we should be formal Potter,” Severus said slowly.

“But everyone knows that we are courting. Does it really matter?”

Severus sighed, “no, I guess not.” He said as Harry bought two bags of candy sweets that were filled at the top as Severus looked at him, “I hope you aren’t planning to eat all those in one day,” he said.  
Harry stared at him, “what do you think I am? I’m saving some of these for later,” he said with a smile.

“You’re carrying too much bags. Let me carry one for you or at least let me carry those candy sweets bags,” Severus said.

“Are you sure? They seem pretty heavy,” Harry said as Severus nodded and Harry handed him the two bags to carry. “How long do we have to meet Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks?” Harry asked.

“I think we have ten more minutes to spare. Why not we head on over there and wait for them? We can order our food if you want or wait for them until they come,” Severus suggested as Harry nodded and the two headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

tbc...

me: well, this is the first update.

Severus: the authoress we'll be gone for about 3 weeks so that's why she's updating 3 chapters.

me: Yup. And I hope you guys enjoy them.

Ron: Plus give us more reviews please!

Harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Hermione: review and update.


	17. Chapter XVII Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Severus finally admits his true feelings.   


* * *

Chapter XVII Of The Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

The next couple of days, Severus had been asking Harry out on dates frequently as the whole entire school notices it. First it was Hogsmeade, second it was dinner in London, and third it was a short visit of London.

Professor Albus Dumbledore noticed it as well as he pulled aside Severus for a moment before dinner in the Great Hall had started as the two were in the office.

“Severus, have you heard about the latest rumor that’s been going on here frequently?” Albus asked as he stared at the potion master who was sitting down on one of the chairs.

“The rumor that why I’m asking the savior of the wizarding world on so many dates lately?” Severus asked sarcastically.

“That’s the one Severus. You never did this before until now,” Albus said with a smile as Severus noted there was a twinkle within his eyes.

“Do I need a reason?”

“According to all the teachers that Harry’s has this term, his grades has been extremely high since the courtship. I mean, I know Harry is a good student and he tries to pass all of his classes, but even Professor Binns notices it as well since he never gotten a passing grade in his class before. The last essay he wrote in there actually gotten an “E” which usually in the pass of his essays are “D’s.” Do you know why Severus?” Albus asked.

“Perhaps Potter actually pays attention in that class for once,” Severus said.

“Well, what do you explain about Care of Magical Creatures then? Hagrid says he had an “A” in the last grade term but now, Hagrid thinks that he might actually have an “O” as well by the end of the term,” Albus said.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Severus said.

“Oh? What about in your class Severus? What is he getting?” Albus asked.

Severus sighed, “last term he gotten an “E” for an grade but now he is exceeding up to an “O,” he said.

“So tell me Severus, what is the real reason behind all this?” Albus asked.

“I love him Albus,” Severus said quietly.

“Well, you two are courting aren’t you? That’s the whole reason for it,” Albus said with a soft chuckle.

“No Albus. I’m madly in love with him. I can’t stop thinking about him anymore. Every time I’m teaching, I’m always anxious to see him when I teach his class. I had finally fallen in love madly with him during our dinner in London,” Severus explained.

“Is that why you are asking him out on dates? To get him alone?” Albus asked.

“We didn’t do anything that’s sexual intercourse yet Albus. I am waiting anxiously for that day to arrive. The reason for all these dates, I want it to be perfect. I want both of us to be together and forever Albus. He freed me from you-know-who; he gave me my life back. What I’m saying is that, I am planning in asking to marry him. I have the ring ordered in Hogsmeade. All I have to do is propose to him and set the date for the wedding,” Severus explained as he looked at Albus.

Albus gaped at him, “I have no idea that you were going to say all that Severus. Really. All I thought that you just wanted intercourse of him or something,” he said as Severus glared at the man.

“I am not one of those people who molest or rape underage wizards, Albus,” Severus said angrily.

“Forgive me Severus. I didn’t mean it that way, so, when are you going to propose?” Albus asked with a smile.

“I was thinking about proposing him this weekend as I planned to go to the West of London with him. If it’s alright with you Albus?” 

“He has homework and projects to do Severus,” Albus pointed out.

Severus sighed, “I know. I think Harry would like it if we have the wedding in the summer though,” he said slowly.

Albus smiled at him, “I think I can rearrange some things. I’ll talk to his teachers and see what we come up with. Severus, go and talk to your future husband about this upcoming weekend,” he said as Severus nodded and left.

The next day, after potions, Severus had pulled aside Harry to tell him that the two of them were going to West of London for the weekend as Harry had squealed happily when the two were alone in the classroom of course as he was ecstatic to go. 

“I have never been to the other side of London before! All I went to in London was Hogwarts!” Harry exclaimed excitedly.

Severus grinned at him, “I know. That is why I would like to take you there,” he said.

“Severus?” Harry asked suddenly as he was in an embraced with Severus.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

That made Severus heart stopped as he looked down at the boy who was embracing him, “I love you too Harry,” he said as he kissed the top of his head as the two heard a coughed and they broke apart.

“Harry, I have to speak with Severus for a moment. I’m sure you want to meet Ron and Hermione, Harry,” the voice said as the two looked and saw Professor Dumbledore as he stared at the two.

Harry blushed, “ah, of course,” he said as he gathered his stuff and left the two men.

“Albus, what is it that you wanted to see me?” Severus asked.

“I just spoken with the other teachers of Harry, they’ll extend all the homework they had already given to Harry about a week from Sunday. Also, since he is getting top marks like Miss Granger is doing in her classes, they have accepted that he won’t be given homework starting tomorrow until the weekend,” Albus said.

“That’s generous of them,” Severus said surprised.

“What about you though Severus? Did you give him homework?” Albus asked with a smile.

Severus stared at the man in front of him, “of course I did. I didn’t want the whole entire class to know that I’m giving him some special privileges,” he shot back.

Albus chuckled, “well, whatever the reason may be, I want a happy ending by the end of the week,” he said.

Severus had the urge to roll his eyes and hex the old man in front of him, “now Albus, if you excuse me, I have a ring to pick up in Hogsmeade,” he said as Albus nodded and the two went their separate ways.

tbc...

me: second update of this story!

Severus: hopefully we are getting more reviews by the minute.

Harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Dumbledore: hopefully tis is the right chapter.

Severus: review and update.


	18. Chapter XVIII Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus goes to there romantic get-away weekend.  


* * *

Chapter XVIII Of The Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Friday finally arrived as Harry was saying good-bye to his two best friends. “While you are visiting West of London, get both of us something,” Ron said as he hugged him.

Hermione hit him on the ribs, “seriously Ron, is that all you can think about?” She asked as she also hugged Harry as the trio was in front of Severus Snape’s private quarters.

“But Hermione! I never gone anywhere except go and visit Charlie with his bloody dragons! All I got to do is stay at the Burrow and I only gotten to see the East side of London,” Ron said.

Hermione sighed, “Harry, get some pictures for us when you visit some of the tours, will you?” She asked with a smile.

“Tours? I don’t think Snape and I will be touring,” Harry said with a frown.

“Then why are you going?” Ron asked as Harry shrugged.

“Still, you should go see Shakespeare Globe Theatre and Tate Modern, St. Paul Cathedral…” Hermione didn’t finished as a voice interrupted her.

“He will be visiting all the special places on Sunday Miss Granger,” the stranger said.

Hermione blushed embarrassed, “ah, sorry Harry,” she said.

“Get us food that we hadn’t tried before!” Ron exclaimed as Hermione rolled her eyes as she kissed Harry’s cheek as she dragged Ron behind her as they were out off sight.

“Lovely couple, aren’t they?” Severus asked as the two were watching them.

“Hey, since when did you compliment on my friends?” Harry asked with a smile.

“Since I was seeing you, you dimwit. Got everything Harry?” 

Harry nodded as he was taking his trunk, and a large suitcase that was borrowed from Ron for the weekend. “Hedwig is staying with Ron and Hermione for the weekend,” he explained as Severus nodded.

“Well, you know how to ‘floo’ there, right? (Severus received a nod from Harry); well, just say: ‘Bateaux Hotel’ and you’ll be within the lobby of the hotel. Don’t worry, that hotel is filled with wizard and witches and the hotel is out off sight from the muggle place but still near,” Severus explained as Harry nodded.

“Once you get there, one of the receptionists is going to give you our room key. The hotel is like any muggle hotel but elves could bring us lunch, breakfast or dinner if we decided to stay in and we can’t use magic. There may be some muggle’s who are there and aren’t assumed with our society,” Severus said as Harry nodded again.

“Very well then. Harry, I’ll meet you there right after you,” Severus said.  
Harry grabbed a handful of ‘floo’ powder from a nearby small pot as he said very clearly and loudly as he dropped the powder onto the fireplace: “Bateaux hotel!” He exclaimed as he vanished with his bags.

“You must be Harry Potter!” A voice exclaimed as Harry blinked and he looked around as he had fallen out off the fireplace as his bags landed besides him.

“Yea? Who are you?” 

“I’m Severus old friend, Tom Baron. I was instructed to give you these,” he said as he handed two room keys to him and to Harry’s surprise, a rose bouquet filled with red roses.

Harry was about to protest as they heard another pop coming from the fireplace as the two turned to see Severus standing there, “ah, you did the right thing for once Tom,” he acknowledged his friend.

“Severus! What is this?” Harry asked as he was pointing at the red roses.

“Isn’t it obvious? Get them since people are staring at us,” Severus said angrily.

Harry glared at him before getting the roses as he marched angrily behind Severus as they entered their rooms that were in the suite level rooms.

“Bloody hell! I am not walking with a bunch of red roses again Severus! I felt like a damn girl while I was coming up here!” Harry complained as Severus smirked as Harry looked and saw that their was one bed in the middle. “There’s only one bed?”

“Didn’t you want that?”

Harry blushed, “nothing sexual yet, I hope!” He exclaimed as he had put the roses on the drawer that was next to the bed.

“Harry, what do you plan to do today? I have reservations for dinner tomorrow at a fancy restaurant here in Bateaux within the muggle area. But now until tomorrow evening, it’s entirely up to you,” Severus said as he lied beside Harry who was staring up at the ceiling as the two were tired.

“Can we stay here until the afternoon inside the room? Then perhaps go swimming?” Harry suggested as Severus stared at him.

“I do not do swimming Harry,” he said.

“Don’t swim then. You could watch by the sidelines while other men flirt with me,” Harry teased as Severus glared angrily at him.

“Absolutely not! Those men are probably just after you for a one night stand,” Severus snapped as Harry chuckled.

“I’m only teasing,” he replied.

Severus had the urge to roll his eyes but didn’t, “so, where do you want to go? We still got a full day and tomorrow afternoon as well,” he said.  
“I already told you Severus. I want to stay here for today,” Harry said.

Severus narrowed his eyes at him, “not even going out?”

“Well, I had never seen a cinema movie before. I wasn’t allowed to watch television at my aunt and uncle place,” Harry said softly.

Severus stared at him, “according to Tom, there’s a cinema here nearby. We can go to the café that’s open until midnight here in this hotel as well afterwards if you like,” he suggested as Harry smiled at him.

“Then can we go swimming?”

Severus sighed, “I guess I have to buy some swim outfits for myself. We can go to the swimming pools at one if you like,” he suggested.

Harry nodded, “and go to the cinema to see what’s playing afterwards,” he said as Severus agreed and Harry beamed at him. 

tbc...

me: The last chapter until I come back from vacation!

Severus: hope you guys enjoy the updates!

Ron: Don't worry, before you know it, the authoress we'll be back from vacation.

Harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Hermione: review and update.


	19. Chapter XIX Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus spends the day in the swimming pool area.   


* * *

Chapter XIX Of The Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

True to his word, Severus bought swimming trunks while Harry stayed in the hotel room as he slept soundly on the bed. When Severus arrived back at the hotel room, he found Harry laying down on one of his sides facing out the window. He had the urge to wake him or not, it was quarter to one and Harry wanted to go swimming before the cinema as they decided to go around three.

Severus sat at the edge of the bed as he stared at Harry who was sleeping soundly, he was only lightly snoring. He looks so fragile, Severus thought as Harry was now sleeping on his back as he stared up at the ceiling with his eyes closed.

Severus moved upwards the bed as he stared down at Harry’s peaceful face, he leaned down as he kissed Harry’s lips passionately and then he felt movement beneath him. He opened his eyes as he felt Harry’s arm wrap around him as the two kissed one another as if there was never tomorrow.

Finally, Harry ended the kiss as he licked his lips and stared at Severus. “That was the best wake up call ever,” he said with a smile.

Severus snorted, “it’s quarter to one Harry, didn’t you want to go swimming?”

Harry nodded as he yawned and stretched, “I’m still a bit sleepy,” he admitted as he rubbed his eyes.

Severus looked at him, “you look cute when you do that. Waking up tiredly and rubbing your eyes,” he explained as Harry blushed.

“Do you want to change first or should I?” He asked.

Severus kissed his forehead now that Harry was sitting on the bed as Indian style, “why don’t you? The swimming pool will always be there,” he said as Harry rolled his eyes and he went towards where his trunk was laying out and took out his swimming trunk as he blew a kiss to Severus before changing into the bathroom.

Severus shook his head at his tactics as Severus changed as well while Harry was in the bathroom changing.

Swimming area…

“Whoo-hoo! C’mon Severus! Come with me!” Harry urged out as he was going to one of the big slides as soon as they entered the swimming area. The water slide wasn’t that big as one of the one’s in a theme park is, just a normal one where you slide down on your back and go down really, really fast.

“Harry, I am not going down to that ridiculous ride,” Severus growled out as Harry pouted and he watched his lover lied on his back on one of the chairs that was facing the sun as he put on his shaded sunglasses.

Harry glared at the man as he had the urge to go over where Severus was laying down on the chair and whine to him or go to the slide before there’ll be a long line. Harry finally gave up as he went to the slide, he looked down and smiled happily as he lied on his back and pushed himself down as he was sliding down the slide fast.

Severus watched him through his shaded sunglasses as Harry hit the water and he saw Harry going up from under the water, he saw Harry shake himself from all the water that was within his hair as Severus blushed at the sight.

“Severus! You should really come and join me!” Harry’s voice called out to him.

Severus seethed, “for the last time Harry, no!”

Harry shrugged, “suit yourself,” he muttered as Severus didn’t hear him as he watched onto Harry as he began playing with other kids who were either younger then himself or older or if there were muggle’s or went to other wizarding school then Hogwats as they played Freeze Tag in the water, Morco Polo, Tag and water guns as Harry borrowed a water gun from a kid he didn’t know.

Severus didn’t know that he had slept as he woke up and saw that Harry was sitting at the edge of the chair, “done playing already?” 

“Severus, we were playing for almost an hour only. Give me a break, will yea?” Harry asked as he also lied back on another chair that was beside Severus as he put his hand on his forehead and sighed.

“Having fun Harry?” Severus asked without looking at him.

”Wish Ron and Hermione were here. Would be totally fun if they were,” Harry said with a smile.

“You’ll see them on Monday,” Severus pointed out.

“Severus, join me in the Jacuzzi?” Harry asked suddenly.

“The what?” Severus asked confused.

“Jacuzzi. It’s a hot, bubbly pool that nobody is using right now,” Harry said as he gestured where the Jacuzzi is and Severus looked and saw that nobody was in it.

He sighed, “very well,” he said as he received a grin from Harry.

The two arrived at the Jacuzzi as Harry went in first, “it will calm your body down from stress love,” Harry said as Severus looked at him surprised. Harry had never called him ‘love’ except for a few times probably.

Severus stepped in the hot Jacuzzi, “it does feels nice,” he admitted as Harry grinned and the two sat next to each other as Severus had his arm around Harry.

“The bubbles are nice at your back,” Harry said as Severus softly agreed. The two didn’t stay long as they stayed at the Jacuzzi for approximately about thirty minutes as they finally got out, “you want to go into the swimming pool Severus?”  
“Well…”

“Please? It’s only for thirty minutes. Besides, it will cool off the hot water that’s on your body,” Harry explained.

Severus sighed, “very well,” he said as Harry beamed.

Later that night…

“That was a great supper!” Harry exclaimed.

Severus nodded, “but not that great view as the one as tomorrow,” he hinted.

Harry took off his shoes as he lied back onto the bed, “I’m exhausted! Don’t wake me up early tomorrow Severus,” he said as Severus chuckled. Severus also joined Harry onto the bed as he was exhausted as well, “I had never had this much fun in my life Severus,” he said as he looked at him.

“Me neither,” Severus agreed silently as the two stared at one another and before they knew it, both of them were kissing heatedly then the kiss this morning. Then suddenly, both of their cocks were suddenly touching one another and that made both of them moan loudly.

“Please Severus, I had never done this before, and it really aches down there,” Harry said panting after the kiss as Severus looked and sure enough, both of their cocks were core hard and he knew that both of them had to stop right away.

“We can’t.”

“What?”

“Not tonight Harry. Not until you graduated or till the wedding.”

“What?”

“Harry, did you forgotten the one rule of courtship?” Severus asked annoyed.

“No! But it really aches,” Harry said with a groan.

“I shouldn’t have gone too far. I know you are innocent and still a virgin, I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you.”

“You didn’t Severus.”

“Harry, please go to the bathroom and masturbate,” Severus said.

Harry blushed, “w-what?” He squeaked.

“I know you can’t put up a silencing spell, but turn on the shower and do it while showering,” Severus suggested as he was blushing as well.

Harry seethed as he got out off bed and went to go to the bathroom to masturbate as Severus did also as he did it on the bed. 

tbc...

me: I'm back from my two week vacation. Hope you guys had an enjoyment on the updates I did before leaving.

Harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: review and update.


	20. Chapter XX Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus both have a regular day.  


* * *

Chapter XX Of The Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

The following day was a Saturday, last night; Severus had the hardest time cleaning the top bed sheet since they couldn’t use magic within the hotel. So he decided to take it out instead and since it was a bed sheet, they didn’t need it anyways.

Both of them slept on the bed with a big pillow in the middle separating the two so they wouldn’t touch each other erratically. This made Harry seething again as Severus had ignored him as Harry had went down to the lobby to cool off, he hadn’t came up until an hour later as he had apologized and knew that Severus was right and Severus asked him where he was as Harry had been speaking to Tom.

“Are the pancakes good babe?” The waitress asked as the two were eating breakfast at the café down in the lobby as Harry nodded.

“Blueberry pancakes are my favorite and the pancakes are nice and hot. I love the fruit smoothie and the cookies n’ cream ice cream! Everything is delicious!” Harry exclaimed.

The waitress smiled at him, “customers comes first. What about This made Harry seething again as Severus had ignored him as Harry had went down to the lobby to cool off, he hadn’t came up until an hour later as he had apologized and knew that Severus was right and Severus asked him where he was as Harry had been speaking to Tom.

“Are the pancakes good babe?” The waitress asked as the two were eating breakfast at the café down in the lobby as Harry nodded.

“Blueberry pancakes are my favorite and the pancakes are nice and hot. I love the fruit smoothie and the cookies n’ cream ice cream! Everything is delicious!” Harry exclaimed.

The waitress smiled at him, “customers comes first. What about you sir? Is your breakfast delightful to you?” She asked as she was staring at Severus.

“Splendid. Is there a nice gift shop around here ma’am?” He asked.

Harry stared at him surprised before looking at the waitress, “there is. It’s called: Susan’s Fantastic Gifts,” she said.

“Figures,” Severus murmured as Harry thanked the woman but not before pouring Severus another cup of coffee before leaving.

“Why are we going into a gift shop Severus?” Harry asked.

“Well, you want to buy your friends souvenirs, don’t you? You have tons of money with you,” Severus said.

“Ok then. But you have to buy Dumbledore a gift as well!” Harry exclaimed as this made Severus groan out loud.

“Do you want to go back to the hotel Harry?” Severus suggested. 

Harry eyed at his and Severus bags they were holding, “well, I’m just carrying one light bag, but I don’t know what your carrying in there,” he said gesturing to his bag.

“I bought something for my godson, Minerva and that pesky Dumbledore,” he murmured as Harry stared at him surprised.

“You bought something for Malfoy?”

“Like it or not Harry, his going to be new to the family if we do get married,” Severus said as Harry nodded slowly. When will that be though? Harry thought.

The two decided to go and walk to the park as they took a taxicab to go to it. It was a beautiful nice day as they decided to hold hands while walking, while doing so, they received disgusting looks as they ignored them and sat down on a bench after awhile of walking in the park.

“Severus?”

Severus looked at Harry as the two sat on a park bench as Harry put his head onto Severus shoulder, “something bothering you Harry?”

“Well, did you get annoyed from the looks that we gotten just now?”

“I ignore them. I don’t care what anybody thinks except be with you, my love,” Severus said as he kissed the top of Harry’s head.

Harry smiled as he snuggled closer to him, “I wish we were married Severus,” he said.

“Oh? Why’d you say that?”

“I love you with my heart and soul and to the people who hates us being together, I don’t care. I just want to be with you,” Harry explained.

Severus smiled, “I also want that. Just be patient Harry,” he said as Harry looked at him surprised but then shrugged as he snuggled back to him. “So Harry, where do you want to live someday?”

“Don’t you have a house or a manor Severus?”

“I have a house in Spinner’s End but I don’t think you’ll like it one bit.”

“How come?”

“Well, it’s cold, dark and drafty in there. I only use it if I’m not teaching at Hogwarts, and yes, I do have a manor as well Harry; but it’s in a place where nobody could reach us only Dumbledore knows where it is,” Severus explained.

“Oh, well, I was thinking that we could have a manor near the Burrow so I could visit Ron and his family? Also, I was thinking of having a house in Godric Hollow,” Harry said slowly as he felt Severus tensed up.

“Godric Hollow? But Harry, that was where…”  
“I know what it is! Not too many wizard, witches or muggles lives there! I just want where a quiet place and privacy when we both want to be alone,” Harry explained.

“You know, I think the house of your parents is still there,” Severus said slowly.

“I doubt you want to be living there. Besides, I don’t want to live there since I have one bad memory in that place and very short memory living there,” Harry said slowly.

“Now that you mention it, I think Lupin is staying there with Tonks. Both of them put all your parents values into boxes and are stored within the attic of that house,” Severus explained as Harry stared at him surprised.

“Really? I didn’t know that!”

“Yes and the Order of the Phoenix are using your godfather’s place as headquarters,” Severus said.

“Well, it would be a long time anyway once we do get married,” Harry said.

Severus chuckled, “you never know Harry.”

tbc...

me: hope you guys like the chapter!

Severus: just barely 3 more chapters about to go!

Harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Waitress: Review and update!


	21. Chapter XXI Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Severus asks Harry to marry him.  


* * *

Chapter XXI Of The Unbreakable Vow  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

“Harry, it’s time to dress up now,” Severus said later that Saturday evening as it was 7:00pm as Harry was on the bed while he was reading one of the textbooks he brought along with him.

“Already? What time is our reservation?”

“8:00pm. It only takes about thirty minutes to get there so hurry up so we won’t be late,” Severus said as Harry nodded and he closed the book he was reading as he took out the clothes that he was going to changed into and went to change in the bathroom while Severus changed outside.

Fifteen minutes later, both of them were inside the taxi as they were going to where Severus had planned out for the night. “Severus, where are you taking me?” Harry asked excitedly as Severus chuckled.

“It’s a secret Harry,” he said and which that made Harry pout. True to Severus word, the drove only took thirty minutes as they were pulling up at a fancy restaurant.

“Where are we?” Harry asked as Severus took out the two tickets to the man in front as the man nodded and the two proceeded to go in. Harry gasped, there were already people everywhere all dress up with lengthy gowns and suits as they were on a cruise that would tour for about two hours as they ate their dinner under the lit moon.

“Do you like it Harry?” Severus whispered to his ear as it shuddered Harry for Severus being so close to him like that.

“It’s beautiful Severus. It must have cost you a fortune,” Harry said looking at him as Severus didn’t say anything but there was a smile on his face.

“Sirs, I’m here to direct you to your table,” a waiter said.

Severus nodded as he followed Harry and the waiter to their table that was outside and under the lit moon. 

“Here are your menus sirs, you will have plenty of time to check out what we have since we won’t be serving until the last guests has finally arrived and are sailing. I will be back in about fifteen minutes,” the waiter said as the two nodded.

“What do they serve here Severus?” Harry asked as he looked at him.

“If you excuse me Harry, I must speak with someone,” Severus said as Harry raised his eyebrow at him as Severus left.

Severus didn’t arrived back until five minutes after eight as Harry already ordered his food from their waiter, “where were you?” He demanded.

Severus chuckled, “I was speaking to an old friend of mine who works here. Just want to say hello,” he said as Harry didn’t believe it.  
The two talked once the two are now waiting for their food arrived and the boat was now sailing, just then, Harry heard music playing as it was a beautiful melody as he saw that couples were dancing on the dance floor.

Severus looked and saw that Harry was staring at the other couples as he smiled and got up as he walked towards Harry, “may I have this dance?”

Harry was a bit shocked at the statement but Harry nodded as the two also went to the dance floor and began dancing as well, couple of minutes had passed as they arrived at the table and Harry saw that a bottle of champagne had been added as well as a plate on Harry’s side that was covered.

Harry was entirely starving so he opened the lid but to his surprise, he saw a small, violet box within it as Harry looked up at Severus who had moved from his place and was now kneeling in front of Harry as he taken the box from the place.

“Severus?” He asked anxiously as he looked around and saw a couple of people were staring at them with happiness or disgust.

“Harry James Potter, even though I was suppose to protect you with all my life cause of a promise I made to your mother, ever since I told you about the Unbreakable Vow, I had fallen in love with you. Probably before that as well once you had arrived at Hogwarts, but I didn’t know at first it was love. You had freed me from you-know-who and you had always thought that I was on the light side and not the dark side. For that everyone else had thought that I was on the dark side. For that, I am grateful for you believing in me before and Harry James Potter, will you marry me?” Severus asked as he had now opened the violet box.

Harry stared at the ring inside it as he had stayed shocked and quiet as he had no idea that it was actually happening. “Severus? Is this real?” Harry finally asked.

Severus chuckled, “yes Harry, this is real. Will you marry me?”

Harry was still gaping at him as he finally answered, “yes! Of course I will!” He exclaimed as the people around them either cheered and clapped or didn’t said anything at all as they were disgusted by the fact as Severus slid the ring into Harry’s finger as he kissed him passionately on the lips.

After that awkward surprise, their waiter began bringing their food as the music had started again and the two began eating and talking once again.

After that lovely dinner in the ship, the two were back to their hotel as they were kissing rapidly as soon as they were inside the room. “Ha-Harry, we shou-shouldn’t have inter-intercourse to night,” Severus stammered as the two were naked and Harry was laying beneath him while Severus was on top of him, staring at him.

“Severus, what is that mark?” Harry asked as Severus looked at him as he was staring at Severus right arm.

“That’s the Unbreakable Vow that I made to your mother seventeen years ago,” Severus explained as the two sat up as Harry saw it and had his mother’s name on it.

“I’m sorry,” it was barely a whisper that Severus heard it.

“Whatever for?”

“For not believing you before,” Harry replied.

“Well, the past is the past, isn’t it? So Harry, since we couldn’t do intercourse, we can do oral to each other,” Severus said with a grin.

“Oral?” Harry asked with a blush.

“Suck each other until we come,” Severus explained as this made Harry’s blush deepened. “You’re so cute when you blush Harry,” Severus whispered to his ear as this made Harry shiver down his spine as Harry was now laying on the bed as he was back to being underneath Severus as the two made love that night without using intercourse. 

tbc...

me: Well, I'm updating twice in all my stories since I'll be gone for five days, but I'm leaving this as one chapter updated.

Severus: what? Why?

me: (smirk) I want to leave people in suspense.

Harry: your so mean.

me: of course i am. (laughs)

Severus: (stares at me) we'll be onto the final chapter soon.

Harry: (pouts) review and update.


	22. Chapter XXII Of The Unbreakable Vow

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus wedding finally came!  


* * *

Chapter XXII Of The Unbreakable Vow!  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!   
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Harry’s seventh year passed with flying colors as he had passed his NEWTs tests easily. Draco Malfoy was now dating Ginny Weasley, the news had shocked Harry and his friends as they were told that Draco and Pansy had a huge fight about Pansy cheating on him with another boy in the Slytherin household.

Draco and Harry finally made a truce with each other as well as Harry’s other friends since Draco and Harry were going to become family anyways as the two were going to see each other a lot lately during the holidays.

Severus bought a house that was in Godric Hollow and Remus and Tonks was happy that Harry and Severus were going to be neighbors to them. They even bought a manor that was near the Burrow, Harry and Severus told Molly and Arthur Weasley that they could use if whenever they need more guests room when they aren’t using it and they have two spare keys. But Harry had secretly gave a spare key to Ron and Hermione, now that Ron owes a car thanks to his father, the two could visit them whenever they are in the area and whenever they invite them.

Now, it was time for the wedding as Harry and Severus has agreed to do the wedding within the Malfoy manor since now Draco lives alone and his manor was big as the one Severus and Harry owns now that Narcissa and Lucius were in Akzaban. 

Harry heard a knock on the door as he was inside a room with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly along with Fred and George. “Everything alright in here?” Draco asked as he had poked his head in.

“Just feeling a little bit edgy today,” Harry replied without looking at him as he was staring at a mirror as he was fixing his tie.

Draco chuckled, “Severus is like that also. His in the bathroom having a panic attack,” he explained with this statement, he received every glare in the room.

“Panic attack? Is he ok?” Harry asked worriedly.

Draco nodded, “oh yea. He never has a panic attack unless his extremely nervous. Last time he was so nervous and had this, was when I was a baby and when mom and dad made Severus godfather to me,” he explained with a smile.

“What? Why was he nervous?” Ginny asked as she was now by his side.

Draco shrugged, “probably because he wasn’t ready to be like a parent to me,” he said as Ginny and the others understood it well.

“Oh my! The wedding starts in five minutes! Is Albus in his pose? Where’s…” Molly’s voice drifted off as she had left the room as Harry groaned.

“Good thing is you mate and not me,” Ron said with a smile as he received a glare from Harry and Hermione slapped him over the head.

“Severus should be out now, I better go check on him quickly,” Draco said as he kissed Ginny on the cheek before leaving as well.

“Yea, we better go also. See you in the alter Harry,” Hermione said as she gave Harry a hug before leaving with Ginny and Ron as Harry was left alone with Fred and George. The bridesmaid for the wedding were: Ginny and Hermione as the ushers were: Ron and Draco. Lastly, the best man is: Remus Lupin as he was holding the two identical rings that he was carrying as he would be standing beside Harry.

“Are you alright Harry?” George asked as Harry nodded.

“I’m fine. I still can’t believe I’m actually doing this,” he said as George smiled.

“Just wait until tonight Harry,” Fred said with a wink as this made Harry blush.

The music began starting from the alter, “c’mon Harry, you should be by the grand entrance now. If you aren’t, mom and Severus are going to have our heads for this,” George said unhappily as the two technically dragged Harry out off the room.

The ceremony was now over as the two were having the reception within inside the manor as they were inside a large dining room as the table that was within the dining room had been taking out for occasion of the day as it was replaced by several round tables, with chairs, and there was a record player playing music as well as people were dancing on the dance floor, friends talking to one another and so on.

“Your mother and father would been so proud of you Harry,” Remus said as he was speaking to Harry as Harry and Severus had a table of their own.

“You really think so Remus?” Harry asked with a smile.

Remus nodded slowly but then frowned, “probably not James though,” he said as this made Harry chuckle as he was thinking of what his father might be doing now if he were alive and that he had married his nemesis.

“I still can’t believe Neville caught the flowers!” Ron’s voice said as Harry turned and scolded at him as Ron was standing behind him and Remus said good-bye as he went to see where Tonks was.

“I still can’t believe you made me hold the bouquet of flowers,” Harry murmured as he glared at Severus who chuckled.

“It is tradition Harry,” he said as Harry wasn’t too happy about that. 

“It just shows the fact that I’m the bloody girl in this relationship,” he said as this made Severus and Ron burst into laughter.

“I think it’s time for the best man to make his speech,” the DJ said as everyone looked and saw Remus standing up nervously as he made his way to the front and began speaking his speech towards where Severus and Harry were sitting.

“Always keep the good memories within your hearts and never the bad ones. Never the bad ones,” Remus finished as Harry stood up and hugged him tightly as Remus looked over where Severus was sitting who was watching. Severus scolded as Harry looked between them as the two hugged one another.

“I think it’s time for the new couple to dance on the dance floor!” The DJ announced which some of the guests had their mouths opened now since they never seen Severus danced before.

Later that night…

“Severus,” Harry said breathlessly as he devoured Severus mouth once again as the two kissed rapidly on the bed.

“So, was this the night waiting for Harry?” Severus asked smiling at him as he was close to Harry’s throbbing cock that was waiting for him to suck it.

“After you suck it, can we have intercourse?” Harry asked with a blush that looked cute to Severus.

Severus chuckled, “if you are ready Harry. I am not forcing you to do it,” he said as Harry nodded.

“I am ready. I’ve been waiting for this day to come,” Harry said as Severus smiled and he kissed him on the lips as he went back down and he began suckling on Harry’s throbbing cock as Harry withered beneath him, thrashing around as he moaned and groaned at the sight of Severus bobbing his head up and down as his cock hit Severus mouth as the two made love passionately that night of their honeymoon. 

End!

me: Finally 3 months had passed and it is now over for tis story in tis website!

Harry: awww, already?

me: Yea. Well, look forward to my other new chapters and stories coming.

Severus: hope you guys enjoyed the story!

Draco: didn't we told u guys the sudden turn-around of my feelings for Harry and the others?

Ginny: we'll be onto the next story soon!

Molly: review and update!


	23. Unbreakable Vow Alternative Ending

  
Author's notes: Harry and Severus adopts a child of there own.   


* * *

Unbreakable Vow Alternative Ending  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

“Severus?” Harry asked one night as three years passed since their wedding night.

Severus was sitting in the living room with the Daily Prophet in his hands as the fireplace was lit as he looked up where Harry just came into the living room with a serious look on his face, “what is it love?” He asked worriedly as he had never seen Harry this serious before.

“I want to have a child,” Harry said as this statement brought Severus to shock.

“Harry, you can’t become pregnant. You know that,” Severus said as Harry sat beside him on the couch and stared at the black eyes.

“I know, I was thinking that we could adopt a child from the orphanage? I want a child that is around the age of five,” Harry explained.

“You’ve been thinking about this a lot, haven’t you?” Severus asked.

Harry nodded, “after that we learned that Ginny was pregnant just two months ago, it got me thinking. I want our family to extend more. I just don’t want to be us anymore Severus. I want us to have a daughter,” he said.

“You do realize that the orphanage might have some strict regulations there? I mean, I don’t think they’ll allow two guys into adopting a child from that orphanage,” Severus said.

“Severus, did you know there’s a orphanage here in the Wizarding world now? The Ministry of Magic is helping kids who got magic like us who are being brought up by the streets,” Harry explained.

Severus frowned, “I did not know that,” he said.

Harry chuckled, “you have to be out more Severus,” he said with a smile.

“If we do this Harry, we have to think about all the responsibility that we have to do, don’t you?” Severus asked with a concern look on his face.

Harry nodded, “our daughter could go to Hogwarts as soon as she hits eleven,” he said. 

Severus nodded, “who’s running the orphanage?” He asked as he knew that Harry had simply gone there to see the kids or had looked it up somehow.

“Daniel Flash. His a new Auror in the Ministry of Magic whose helping the kids,” Harry replied.

“Why don’t you fire-call him and ask him to set up an appointment with me for tomorrow so that I could speak with him? I’m sure we could find our daughter in the orphanage Harry,” Severus said confidently as Harry smiled at him.

“Thanks Severus,” he said as he kissed him on the cheek before leaving to fire-call Daniel.

Couple months past….

Harry and Severus had argued what age there daughter wanted to be. At first Harry wanted a daughter at the age of five, but decided against it and wanted a daughter at the age of eleven so that the two could get there daughter started at Hogwarts.

Severus had thought that Harry wanted a five-year-old kid so that was why he was surprised when he decided he wanted an eleven-year-old kid and that was why both had argued. 

“Caitlin, where are you?” Harry called out his daughter name as an owl delivery had just come for them from Hogwarts.

Caitlin ran downstairs as she looked at her father, “what is it dad?” She asked worriedly as Harry steered her to the living room where Severus was reading the Daily Prophet.

“Have you told her the good news yet?” He asked without looking up.

“I’m about to right now,” Harry replied as he sat next to Severus and Caitlin sat at the opposite of Severus as well. “Do you remember that we were telling you that the headmaster was Albus Dumbledore in Hogwarts?” Harry asked.

“Of course I know. I heard it at the orphanage,” Caitlin said with an excited smile.

“Well, just a few weeks ago, Dumbledore had recently retired from being headmaster,” Harry began.

Caitlin’s face became disappointed, “what? I was planning to meet him!” She exclaimed.

Harry chuckled, “I assure you Caitlin, I think that can be arranged. Do you know who’s the new headmaster at Hogwarts, Caitlin?” He asked with a smile.

Caitlin shook her head, “I do not want to know,” she murmured but Severus heard it.

Severus put his paper down as he looked at his daughter, “why ever not sweetheart?”

“The new headmaster might be strict and I don’t want to get in trouble,” Caitlin said as she trembled with fear.

Severus put his arm around his daughter, “Caitlin, how would you feel if I am the new headmaster?”

Caitlin blinked as she looked at her father, “your joking, right?” She asked shocked.

“Do I ever joke Caitlin?” Severus asked with a smile.

Caitlin squealed as she hugged her father tightly, “that’s awesome dad! But what about you father? Are you still teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts?” She asked excitedly.

Harry nodded, “also, your Hogwarts letter just came in today,” he said with a smile.

Caitlin squealed again, “where is it?” She asked excitedly.

“I have it with me. We better go to Diagon Alley soon to get your stuff,” Harry said as he handed her the envelope that contains the letter within.

“Father, what should I call you when I start school?” Caitlin asked worriedly.

Severus frowned, “everyone knows that you are our daughter Caitlin. But to answer your question, you should call us what the students are calling us,” he said.

“You mean like greasy bastard or the boy-who-lived?” Caitlin asked with a smile.

Harry chuckled, as Severus stared at his daughter, “no. Just call us ‘professor,’ ‘sirs,’ and so on. Also, we’ll be living at Hogwarts during the school semester,” he explained.

Caitlin nodded, “I can’t wait to tell May!” She exclaimed as she was the newest addition to Molly and Arthur’s family. Molly had decided to adopt once she heard Harry was going to since all her kids were all married and knew she wasn’t going to have kids anytime soon.

“Do you think she won’t be an outsider, Severus?” Harry asked worriedly as she watched her daughter go back to her room to fire-call May who was the same age as Caitlin.  
“Considering that her father is the boy-who-lived and her magic doesn’t contain with ours? I’m sure she’ll survive the school year,” Severus said as he hugged him to comfort him.

“Could you watch over her Severus? Do you think we’ll manage for her?”

“You have the Marauder’s map, don’t you? I’m sure you’ll watch every movements of her,” Severus said with a small smile.

Harry chuckled, “you are right I guess,” he said as he nuzzled Severus chest.

“Of course I am,” Severus said as Harry just smiled and the two kissed knowing that there daughter would be fine at Hogwarts.

End!

me: I'm thinking of doing a sequel. That's why I wrote this alternative ending.

Severus: surprised everyone.

harry: now it's about the kids and not us.

me: yea. 

caitlin: we'll be onto the next story soon

severus & harry: review and update.


End file.
